¡Enséñame cómo ser feliz!
by Mery'Brisingr
Summary: Eriol & Tomoyo Qué pasará si la diva del instituto Tomoeda decide dejar de actuar, cuando conoce a una persona muy especial...¿Podrá Tomoyo actuar sin repercusiones?
1. Un nuevo y emocionante día de clase

Antes de futuras demandas, Ninguno de los personajes de CCS me pertenecen (pero de ilusiones se vive). Es el primer fic de CCS que hago y espero que les guste. ¡Dejen Review!

--

- Lo siento… pero no me interesan los chicos – respondió la diva del instituto Tomoeda.

Tomoyo Daidouji era considerada la diva de este instituto ya que su comportamiento lo indicaba. Era la persona más popular. Todos los alumnos la admiraban pues era muy inteligente, carismática, comprensiva. Además era muy guapa y dulce. Muchos chicos la habían pedido una cita, aunque ella siempre los rechazaba con la excusa de que no le interesaban ese tipo de relaciones.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que Tomoyo no se veía como una diva.

Al contrario, se sentía como un simple número al hacer lo mismo que otros tantos de miles de personas. En lo más profundo de su corazón sentía la soledad que había dejado su padre al morir y el rechazo por parte de su madre, con la que casi no pasaba tiempo ninguno.

Además de eso, sentía una gran frustración, acompañada de deseos de madurar, ya que una de las personas más importantes para Tomoyo, la veía como una niña.

Toya Kinomoto, sólo la veía como la amiga de su hermana pequeña, no como una mujer, por eso Tomoyo se esforzaba tanto en aparentar tener un carácter tranquilo y calmado.

El timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases sonó y la chica se alejó de aquel muchacho al que había partido el corazón.

El viento soplaba con fuerza por lo que Tomoyo se apresuró para llegar a su clase.

Poco a poco fue llegando hasta la clase. Abrió la puerta y se colocó en su lugar. Le extrañó que su amiga Sakura no estuviera todavía en clase, pero conociéndola sabía que lo haría en cualquier momento.

Realmente Tomoyo admiraba a Sakura. Ella siempre sonreía y se comportaba como su corazón la dictaba, era libre como el viento y nunca atendía a la opinión de la gente. Además Sakura era muy fuerte y valiente al enamorarse de un chico mayor que ella, porque actuaba con normalidad. Pero Tomoyo, siempre que estaba con Toya se transformaba en la perfecta y madura actriz que aparentaba ser.

El profesor Terada entró en clase, dando comienzo a esta; pero Sakura no llegaba.

Tomoyo miró hacia atrás para ver si Li sabía algo. El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

- Antes de comenzar la clase – dijo el profesor concentrando la atención de todos- debo decirles que la señorita Kinomoto no vendrá unos días. Su padre me llamó para decirme que ayer tuvo un accidente no muy grave mientras patinaba. Señorita Daidouji confío en ti, puesto que eres su mejor amiga, para que le entregue los deberes.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza. Deseaba que terminase ya las clases para que pudiera ir a visitar a Sakura. Verdaderamente, había conseguido preocuparla.

- Chicos, me gustaría tener vuestra atención un poco más – siguió el señor Terada – Hoy se une a nuestro grupo un nuevo alumno procedente de Inglaterra. Puedes pasar.

Tras la puerta apareció un chico alto y de piel muy blanca. Su perlo era negro y rebelde con reflejos azules. Sus ojos oscuros, azules e intensos, estaban escondidos tras unas tímidas gafas. Tomoyo reparó en el físico del chico. Parecía estar en forma.

La chica llegó a la conclusión de que el nuevo alumno, era muy atractivo.

- Buenos días – dijo con una voz muy cálida y amable – me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa. Espero que nos llevemos bien – terminó con una sonrisa dirigida a toda la clase. Más de una chica suspiró al verle.

- Veamos donde podrías sentarte – comentó el profesor – Al lado de la señorita Daidouji hay un asiento libre.

- Pero profesor Terada – se quejó Tomoyo, atrayendo la atención de Eriol. No se había fijado en ninguna muchacha de la clase, pero esa chica denotaba ser especial. Le pareció que era muy bonita. Sus ojos emanaban dulzura y su rostro era angelical – Ese es el sitio de Sakura.

- Ya lo sé Daidouji, pero Kinomoto no vendrá en algún tiempo. Mientras, él puede ocupar su lugar.

Y así se hizo. Eriol se deslizó entre los pasillos formados por las mesas.

Cuando él la miró a los ojos, pudo ver en ellos un profundo mar azul lleno de misterios por descubrir y con brillo indescifrable.

- Buenos días señorita Daidouji – le susurró Eriol, cuando tomó asiento – Encantado de conocerte.

- Buenos días – respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa – Lo mismo digo y puedes llamarme Tomoyo.

- Vale Tomoyo – dijo él, devolviéndola la sonrisa – Tú puedes llamarme también Eriol.

-.-

Por suerte, las clases se pasaron más rápido de lo normal, para Tomoyo. Necesitaba ir urgentemente a casa de Sakura para ver cómo estaba y para contarle sobre Eriol.

Recogió sus libros, metiéndolos en la cartera. Salió de clase y llegó hasta la puerta principal para descubrir que estaba lloviendo y no tenía paraguas.

- Tomoyo – escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Se giró para descubrir que Li se encontraba en su misma situación - ¿Tú tampoco tienes paraguas?

- No – respondió – Pensaba ir a casa de Sakura, pero con la lluvia…

- Y si esperamos a que amaine – sugirió el chico. Y así lo hicieron.

Esperaron sentados a que aflojase, pero cada vez llovía con más intensidad.

De repente escucharon como la puerta se abría. Ambos miraron hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué hacéis todavía aquí? – preguntó Eriol.

- Esperamos a que deje de llover – respondió Tomoyo.

- No tenéis paraguas, ¿verdad? Si queréis yo puedo compartir el mío con uno de vosotros. Siento que no sea más grande.

- No pasa nada – afirmó Li colocando su mochila como paraguas – Prefiero que acompañes a Tomoyo. Si ella enferma, no le podrá llevar los deberes a Sakura.

- Pero Li… - se quejó la chica.

- Nada de peros. Tú te vas con Eriol -tras esto comenzó a correr bajo la lluvia.

Tomoyo lo observó marcharse con un sentimiento de culpabilidad. No lo podía evitar… Siempre había sido así.

Eriol, se percató de que una ligera tristeza se apoderó de los ojos amatista de Tomoyo.

- Tranquila, Li estará bien – dijo mientras la cubría con el paraguas e iniciando la marcha.

-.-

Llevaban un rato caminando, pero ninguno se atrevió a articular palabra. Tomoyo decidió romper el hielo, intentando acallar los latidos confusos de su corazón.

- Y dime Eriol, ¿te gusta Tomoeda?

- Sí – respondió él con una enigmática sonrisa – Es una ciudad encantadora, muy cálida y acogedora. A mis abuelos les encanta y por eso decidimos mudarnos.

- ¿Vives con tus abuelos? – siguió preguntando la morena.

- Sí, mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño y desde entonces ellos me han criado.

- Lo siento mucho, no debería haber preguntado – se sinceró apenada Tomoyo.

- Para nada Tomoyo – intentó animarla él con una sonrisa –De eso hace ya mucho tiempo. Además su recuerdo está presente siempre en casa. Mis abuelos decidieron mantenerlo vivo como forma de que los seguimos queriendo.

Tomoyo pensó que aquella situación era totalmente opuesta a la que la vivían en su casa.

Cuando su padre falleció, su madre lo encerró en lo más profundo de su corazón y nunca más ha vuelto a relucir. Hay muy pocas fotos en la mansión Daidouji donde apareciera él.

- Dime una cosa Tomoyo – dijo Eriol interrumpiendo sus pésimos pensamientos – Tu apellido es Daidouji, ¿verdad? – ella asintió - ¿Tienes alguna relación con Sonomi Daidouji?

- Es mi madre. Porqué la pregunta.

- Simple curiosidad. Hace poco escuché hablar del éxito ejecutivo de Sonomi Daidouji en Japón y quería comprobar si era vedad.

- Es cierto. La empresa de mamá ha prosperado recientemente, gracias ha acertados movimientos del conjunto de empelados.

- Hablas como si fueras una persona muy madura, Tomoyo.

-_ "Madura _– pensó ella sorprendida – _¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta? Apenas me conoce… Parece que Eriol es muy observados… es como una caja de sorpresas…"_

- Tomoyo – dijo Eriol centralizando toda la atención de la muchacha en sus profundos ojos - He visto algunas fotografías tuyas expuestas en el colegio.

- Sí, son algunas que ganaron cuando me presenté a concursos de fotografía. El instituto decidió exponerlas.

- Y aparte de la fotografía que otras aficiones tienes.

- Pues estoy en el coro de la escuela y me gusta mucho filmar con la cámara de vídeo.

- ¿Cantas? Vaya Tomoyo… Eres como una caja de sorpresas…

- _"Ha repetido exactamente lo que yo pensé… No si, ahora resultará que nos parecemos y todo…" - _pensó ella sin quitarle la vista al chico. De cerca era más guapo que cuando lo habían presentado en clase – _"Pero que narices hago yo pensando así. Ha llegado hoy nuevo y casi no le conozco… Además, a quien yo amo es a Toya… No debería pensar así de otros…"_

Los chicos se pararon ante un paso de peatones, esperando para cruzar. Eriol giró la cabeza, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran. En esto pudo apreciar que Tomoyo lo miraba inquietantemente. Pronto se sintió preso de esos dulces ojos amatista.

Ya quedaba poco para llegar a casa de Tomoyo, pero la lluvia arreciaba cada vez más fuerte y amenazaba con no parar nunca.

- Y tú Eriol – dijo Tomoyo sonrojada por el contacto inesperado de sus miradas – ¿cuáles son tus aficiones?

- _"¿Mis aficiones?"_ – pensó él mientras seguía sujetando amablemente el paraguas para que ni Tomoyo ni él se mojaran – Pues me gusta tocar el piano.

- Sólo eso… - se extrañó Tomoyo. Eriol hizo un breve asentamiento con la cabeza – Pero debe de haber algo más que te apasione; que haga que esas tardes aburridas en las que no hay nada que hacer, se conviertan en las más especiales.

Eriol quedó admirado de la nueva Tomoyo que acababa de escuchar. La chica parecía ser muy madura y correcta, pero su subconsciente estaba lleno de sueños y deseos por realizar y por emociones que casi nunca salían.

- La verdad – respondió el muchacho midiendo sus palabras – es que no tengo mucho tiempo para aficiones. Tengo que estudiar mucho y convertirme en alguien de provecho, para que mis abuelos se sientan muy orgullosos de mí.

- _"Realmente Eriol, es una persona madura. No como yo… Que lo único que se hacer es fingir para intentar agradar a todo el mundo…" – _afirmó en sus pensamientos con tristeza – Eriol, ¿qué hacías antes hasta tan tarde en la escuela?

- El señor Terada se ofreció a enseñarme las instalaciones, pero con la lluvia no pude conocer mucho.

- Entonces – exclamó Tomoyo de repente – Yo seré mañana tu guía, en pago por haberme acompañado hasta mi casa sin que me mojara.

- ¿De verdad? No quiero causar molestias.

- Para anda. Al contrario, será un placer.

-.-

Por fin estuvieron en casa de Tomoyo.

- Muchas gracias Eriol – dijo ella en la puerta - ¿Quieres pasar?

- No, gracias – respondió cortésmente – Mis abuelos me esperan. Mañana nos vemos en clase. Adiós.

- Hasta mañana – Tomoyo quedó observando desde la puerta como la figura de Eriol se alejaba entre la lluvia, dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

Después de esto subió corriendo hacia su habitación. Se quitó el uniforme del colegió y se arregló para ir a ver a Sakura.

- _"Seguramente Toya estará cuidándola…" _- pensó ella emocionada, mientras elegía la ropa. Pero algo extraño la ocurrió. Por una vez, no deseaba estar perfectamente arreglada a los ojos del joven Kinomoto. Por una vez le importó muy poco como Toya la viera – _"¿A qué se deberá esto?"_

Al final se arregló en poco más de un cuarto de hora. Se puso unos vaqueros normales con una chaqueta y unas bailarinas. Recogió su pelo, simplemente en un coleta baja cerrada con un lazo. Tomó su bolso y partió hacia la pastelería.

Tomoyo sabía exactamente el objetivo de su compra.

Hace pocos días Sakura y ella paseaban, cuando la castaña vio un osito de peluche amarillo anaranjado con alas en su espalda. A Sakura le gustó mucho el peluche, pero no pudo comprárselo.

Antes de salir miró por la ventana. Ya, por fin, no llovía.

Salió muy contenta, pensando que quizás había aparecido una nueva persona en su vida y que esa persona podría hacerle olvidar a Toya. Lo sentía, sentía su corazón latir agitadamente cuando Eriol la miraba.

-.-

Encerrada en esos pensamientos llegó a la pastelería y compró una porción de tarta de fresa, la favorita de su amiga.

Y luego fue a por el peluche.

-.-

Tomoyo tocó la puerta de los Kinomoto, pero cuando Toya salió a recibirla ella no sintió ningunas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, ni sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Nada.

Había conseguido olvidar pronto el amor por Toya.

Tomoyo subió aceleradamente las escaleras de la casa Kinomoto y entró en el cuarto de Sakura, como tantas otras veces.

- Buenas tardes, Tomoyo – dijo Sakura desde la cama. Tenía un pie vendado sobre algunos cojines.

- Buenas tardes, Sakura – le respondió la morena - ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Muy bien. Es sólo un leve esguince. El médico me ha dicho que en una semana estará curado.

- Me alegro. Mira te he traído un regalo.

Tomoyo le entregó el paquete en el que estaba el osito de peluche. Sakura lo abrió emocionada.

- Tomoyo no tenías porque traerme nada – se quejó Sakura abrazando el peluche.

- Claro que sí, por que eres mi mejor amiga. Aunque traigo otra cosa que no te va a gustar tanto – y le entregó los deberes que habían mandado – Dime Sakura ¿qué nombre le vas a poner al peluche?

- Pues esta mañana he estado leyendo un libro de papá sobre un hechicero llamado Clow Reed que tenía unas bestias haladas y que utilizaba unas cartas mágicas. Así que le pondré el nombre de uno de los personajes: Keroberos.

- Y no crees que Kero le vendría mejor – aconsejó Tomoyo. Ambas rieron y al final el peluche se llamó Kero.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y acto seguido entró Toya con unas tazas de té.

Aunque Sakura no era muy observadora, pudo notar como su amiga ya no temblaba, ni tartamudeaba, ni si quiera adoptaba una actitud madura cuando estaba junto a Toya.

Cuando el hermano de Sakura desapareció, Tomoyo sacó los pedazos de tarta de fresa que había comprado, para acompañar el té.

- Tomoyo – dijo Sakura muy seria mientras saboreaba su pastel – Hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte, ¿cómo es que ya no finges delante de Toya? Es decir, es la primera vez que has actuado libremente, sin parecer más madura ni nada. Dime amiga, ¿ha aparecido otra persona en tu vida?

- Pues la verdad Sakura – confesó ella tímidamente – es que creo que sí. Esta mañana ha venido un chico nuevo a clase desde Inglaterra, que por cierto te ha quitado el sitio.

- ¿Quéééééé? – se aterrorizó la pequeña de los Kinomoto - ¿y dónde piensa el señor Terada que me siente? ¿En el suelo? – Tomoyo rió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga. A decir verdad, Sakura siempre había sido así de espontánea.

- De momento él se va a quedar allí. Se llama Eriol Hiragizawa y se ha mudado hace poco con sus abuelos.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de él?

- Al finalizar las clases estaba lloviendo y me acompañó a casa, refugiándome en su paraguas. Sakura, él es todo lo que yo quiero ser. Es como si le conociera de antes.

- Y lo importante, ¿es guapo?

- Cielos ¡sí! Tiene un cuerpo perfecto seguro que va al gimnasio. Su pelo es negro y rebelde, pero según le da el sol le nacen reflejos azules. Sus ojos son muy intensos Sakura y están cargados de misterio. Es muy guapo, amiga.

- Tomoyo – se escuchó una voz procedente de la puerta. Toya había escuchado la conversación – Me alegro de que por fin hayas encontrado a alguien que pueda corresponderte sinceramente. Espero que lo consigas – dicho esto se marchó, dejando un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

-.-

Tomoyo se despidió de Sakura y salió para su casa.

De repente se dio cuenta de que el sol lucía más fuerte. Llegó a su casa rápidamente y cuando entró la informaron de que su madre no la acompañaría en la cena pues tenía que atender algunos negocios.

- "_Como siempre…" _– se dijo ella, restándole importancia al asunto.

Tomoyo se dio un relajante baño de burbujas tras la cena y se metió en su cama a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido ese día.

- _"Definitivamente, Eriol Hiragizawa… me agrada"_ – sumida en sus más profundos pensamientos, pudo encontrar la paz del descanso.


	2. Mi Ángel Protector

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!!

evilangel15 y Johanna-Ikari gracias por vuestro review!!

Ahora les dejo con el 2º capítulo!! Disfruten de él.

--

El estridente sonido del despertador retumbó en la mansión Daidouji. Un nuevo día comenzaba para Tomoyo, como siempre sin la compañía de su madre.

Se aseó metódicamente y bajó a tomar el desayuno.

Cuando lo terminó, cogió su cartera y partió hacia el instituto.

- _"Ayer fue un día muy especial _– pensó la morena – _Aunque todavía no he podido hablarle a mamá sobre él. Siempre esta ocupada con su dichoso trabajo… Nunca tiene tiempo para mí… "_

Inconscientemente, Tomoyo miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que iba más temprano de lo normal; por lo que decidió ir al parque del Pingüino.

Allí se montó en el primer columpio que vio y comenzó a balancearse.

Sus pensamientos se tornaron desde el fastidioso trabajo de su madre hasta cierto alumno nuevo venido de Inglaterra.

- "_Eriol… _- suspiró Tomoyo - _¿Cómo has podido cambiar tanto de mí en unas pocas horas? ¿Qué pasará cuando Sakura vuelva? ¿Te irás de mi lado?" _- la mente de la chica revoloteó hasta formar una imagen de Eriol en su cabeza – Eriol… - susurró.

- ¿Sí? – respondió el chico haciendo que Tomoyo se asustara y cayera del columpio. En un hábil movimiento él la tomó entre sus brazos, pero no pudo evitar resbalarse con la tierra.

Al ver que la caída era inevitable, Eriol guardó a Tomoyo en su pecho y se interpuso entre la chica y el suelo.

- ¿Te has hecho daño, Tomoyo? – preguntó Eriol preocupado, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

- No, ¿y tú? – respondió Tomoyo limpiándose el polvo de la ropa – Lo siento, por mi culpa te has ensuciado el uniforme.

- Para nada, Tomoyo – Eriol también se quitaba el polvo del uniforme – La culpa ha sido mía, no debí asustarte – el chico esbozó una sonrisa muy cautivante.

- Pero no podemos ir al instituto con el uniforme embarrado – se preocupó la chica mirando el estado en que quedaron sus ropas.

- Bueno… Puede que haya una solución. Pero deberemos saltarnos la primero hora de clase.

- ¿Saltarnos la primera hora? Pero Eriol, eso no está bien.

- Ya lo sé, pero es lo único que se me ocurre.

- ¿Y qué es? – preguntó Tomoyo intrigada.

- Mi casa queda muy cerca de aquí. Si quieres podemos ir y que nos laven el uniforme y también creo que será mejor que nos bañemos – Eriol revolvió sus cabellos haciendo que saliera más polvo aun. Tomoyo rió ante el gesto de su compañero y Eriol pensó que aquella muchacha tenía a sonrisa más dulce del mundo - ¿Qué te parece? ¿Nos vamos?

Tomoyo asintió graciosamente con la cabeza y siguió a Eriol en su camino.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Eriol, Tomoyo pudo ver que se encontraba muy cerca del TemploTsukimine. Su casa era enorme y tenía unos jardines muy verdes llenos de flores de todos los tipos.

Eriol guió a Tomoyo hasta la entrada principal de la casa y avanzaron hasta una enorme sala decorada perfectamente con porcelanas, cuadros muy grandes y tapices. Había una gran mesa rodeada de sillas. Y presidiendo esa mesa, un sillón muy antiguo de cuero con un respaldo muy alto. Al otro lado del salón había una chimenea que calentaba toda la habitación y junto a ella dos amables ancianos disfrutaban del calor sentados en un confortable sillón de terciopelo.

- _"Esos deben de ser sus abuelo"_ – pensó Tomoyo al verlos. Eriol parecía haber heredado casi todos los rasgos de su abuelo. Pero, indudablemente tenía los ojos profundos de su abuela.

- Eriol, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó preocupada su abuela al verlo allí - ¿qué os ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar fijándose en Tomoyo y en el estado en el que se presentaban.

- Hay poco tiempo para explicaciones. Tomoyo estos son mis abuelos – dijo Eriol - Hideaki y Aya Hiragizawa. Abuelos, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji una compañera del colegio. Tomoyo se fijó entonces en los abuelos de Eriol. Su abuelo lucía un porte fino y elegante. Sus cabellos ahora blancos relucían todavía del negro que algún día fueron. Mientras, que su abuela tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta. Su cara tenía facciones marcadas adornadas por pequeñas arrugas y una gran cálida sonrisa.

- Encantada de conoceros – dijo Tomoyo haciendo una reverencia.

- El gusto es nuestro, pequeña – repitió la abuela de Eriol, con una sonrisa muy sincera.

- Ahora sí, Eriol nos vas a explicar qué os ha pasado – la amable voz del abuelo de Eriol tenía muchos matices que su nieto había heredado.

- Simplemente que nos hemos caído en la tierra – explicó Eriol con una sonrisa – Si nos disculpáis, tenemos que ir a bañarnos para estar a segunda hora en el colegio.

Eriol llamó a una de sus empleadas y le dijo que preparara el baño.

La mansión Hiragizawa tenía tres baños, por lo que los muchachos podrían acabar a tiempo.

- Tomoyo una de estas chicas recogerá tu ropa para lavarla, mientras tanto puedes ponerte esto – Eriol la entregó una camiseta suya que más bien parecía un vestido – Siento no tener otra cosa, pero creo que esto te cubrirá.

- Muchas gracias Eriol – dijo Tomoyo, tomando la camisa. En ese momento sus manos quedaron unidas y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-.-

Tomoyo salió de la ducha, agarró la toalla que la sirvienta le dejó y se la enrolló al cuerpo. Miró por su reloj y vio que quedaba medio hora para que finalizara la primera clase. Iba a ponerse la camisa que le dio Eriol, cuando escuchó como golpeaban la puerta. La muchacha del servicio trajo su uniforme limpio y planchado.

Cuando Tomoyo hubo acabado salió del baño para ver que Eriol la esperaba fuera, en una especie de sala de estar con otra chimenea. El muchacho también vestía su uniforme y estaba sentado junto a la chimenea tomando té.

- Veo que ya has acabado – le dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de té – Ven Tomoyo, siéntate a mi lado. Todavía falta un poco para que acabe la clase así que podemos tomar el té juntos, ¿quieres? – Eriol la sonrió haciendo que Tomoyo no pudiera rechazar la propuesta.

La chica se sentó a su lado y Eriol la entregó el té. Tomoyo lo probó y vio que estaba muy bueno.

- Este té – explicó Eriol – lo trajeron mis abuelos de un viaje que hicieron a Hong Kong. Es una mezcla del té tradicional de allí, con frutas silvestres.

Los chicos siguieron hablando hasta que llegó la hora de irse y bajaron al salón a despedirse.

Cogieron sus carteras, a cuidado de los abuelos de Eriol y al salir a la calle, vieron que estaba lloviendo.

- Si no queréis ir a pie – le dijo su abuela a Eriol desde el salón – Le podemos decir al señor Namura que os acerque en coche.

- Está bien – aceptó Eriol, encaminándose hacia el garaje. Tomoyo le siguió.

- Eriol – preguntó la chica - ¿quién es el señor Namura?

- Es nuestro chofer – respondió el chico – pero además, él y su esposa han estado siempre son nosotros, es decir, con mis abuelos y conmigo. Son ya de la familia.

- Veo que tienes muy buena relación con tus empleados – señaló Tomoyo.

- Pero si no me equivoco, tú también vives en una casa muy grande y tienes empleados ¿no?

- Sí, pero son todas mujeres y mi madre las renueva cada año, así que no puedo llegar a entablar mistad con ninguna y que decir sentirlas como de la familia.

- ¿Sólo mujeres? – preguntó extrañado Eriol.

- Sí – respondió Tomoyo apenada – Desde que mi padre murió, mi madre no confía en los hombres. Se pasa todo el tiempo trabajando para suplir el hueco de mi padre.

- _"Ahí está, otra vez_ – pensó Eriol – _Esa Tomoyo adulta y madura… Ese carácter fingido… Esta no es la Tomoyo que a mí me gusta…"_

- Pero bueno – la chica esbozó una sonrisa, para ocultar otra vez bajo su máscara de madurez y buenos modos sus verdaderos sentimientos – ya estoy acostumbrada a que mi madre no me haga caso…

Pronto llegaron al garaje, donde estaba el señor Namura rodeado de coches. Era un hombre alto y espigado, tenía el pelo gris y un bigote del mismo color.

- Buenos días señor Namura – saludó Eriol.

- ¿Eh? Buenos días Eriol – dijo el señor Namura, acercándose a los muchachos - ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas? Tendría que estar en el instituto…

- Ya lo sé lo que pasa que hemos tenido un percance – explicó Eriol.

- ¿Hemos? – repitió el hombre, extrañado. Fue entonces cuando reparó el la acompañante de Eriol.

- Namura – dijo Eriol – Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, una compañera del colegio. Antes, nos hemos caído en el parque y hemos venido a casa a bañarnos y a cambiarnos.

– Pero bueno, muchacho. Si llegaste ayer a la escuela, cómo puede ser que en tan poco tiempo…

- Señor Namura no bromee con esas cosas – exclamó Eriol sonrojado – Sólo somos amigos.

Tomoyo también se sonrojó.

- _"Sólo amigos _– Tomoyo arrastró las palabras de Eriol en su mente – _Eriol… Creo que para mí, tú eres más que un amigo…"_

-.-

El señor Namura paró el coche en la puerta del instituto y ayudó a bajar a los chicos. Tomoyo y Eriol, fueron alegremente hablando hasta entrar en clase. Allí, dejaron las cosas en su sitio correspondiente y se fueron junto a Li.

- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? – les regañó Li – No sabéis lo sólo que me he sentido por vuestra culpa – Al parecer Li y Eriol también se habían hecho muy buenos amigos en muy poco tiempo – Además yo que quería preguntarte por Sakura, Tomoyo. Y vas tú y no apareces.

- Lo sentimos Li – se disculpó la chica – Pero nos surgió un imprevisto. Aunque, yo creía que ayer ibas a ir a ver a Sakura.

- Ayer… - suspiró el chico – No me hables de ese día. Tuve que ayudar a Wei a organizar la casa. Va a venir una prima mía a vivir con nosotros y tuvimos que ponerle una cama y todo eso.

- Oye Li – dijo Eriol - ¿Ha preguntado por nosotros el profesor?

- No – rió el muchacho – resulta que ayer cuando me iba para casa, me encontré con el profesor Terada y me dejó su paraguas para que no me mojara y él se fue sin paraguas. Pues resulta que esta mañana el profesor de guardia ha venido a decirnos que el señor Terada estaba resfriado y que no vendría.

- Y no le dará vergüenza – le susurró Eriol a Tomoyo al oído – Mira que hacer enfermar a un profesor…

- Sí, sí – dijo esta siguiéndole el juego al inglés; bromeando con Li – Le tendrían que expulsar…

- ¡Qué os estoy oyendo! – exclamó el muchacho algo irritado. Tomoyo y Eriol rieron ante la reacción de su amigo.

- Daidouji – la llamó un chico que acababa de entrar en la clase. Todas las chicas suspiraron cuando le vieron, pues era alto, guapo, moreno y con los ojos verdes - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Un silencio sepulcral se inició en el aula. El chico salió de allí y Tomoyo no tuvo más remedio que seguirle.

- ¿Quién es? – le preguntó Eriol a Li.

- Miwa – respondió este – Es uno de los alumnos de tercero y el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Todos los chicos del instituto le conocen por su mal carácter. Pero todas las chicas le consideran un Dios, aunque él nunca hacía caso a ninguna… Ahora veo por qué…

- Quieres decir que… - intentó decir Eriol.

- Querido amigo, Tomoyo es considerada la diva del instituto Tomoeda y todos los chicos están locos por ella. Así que es normal que Miwa, quiera pedirla salir.

-_"Salir con Tomoyo… _- pensó Eriol enfurecido. Inconscientemente apretó sus puños con fuerza – _Pero, ¿qué me pasa? ¿No estaré celoso, no? Si sólo hace un día que la conozco… Tomoyo…"_

Eriol abandonó el aula y siguió los pasos de Miwa y Tomoyo.

-.-

Al mismo tiempo, en el porche del instituto.

- Daidouji – dijo Miwa – Estoy enamorado de ti. Me gustaría que salieras conmigo.

- Lo siento Miwa – respondió ella – pero es que no puedo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay otra persona?

- No Miwa, es sólo que ahora no me interesa salir con chicos.

- Eso es mentira – Miwa estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con aquella chica. Todas caían a sus pies y Tomoyo no iba a ser una excepción – Esta mañana has llegado en el coche del chico ese nuevo.

- Miwa, no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que yo hago y con quien lo hago - _¿Qué he dicho? Esas contestaciones no son propias de mí…" _- pensó la chica.

- Ahora verás… - Miwa la agarró por la cintura e intentó besarla por la fuerza – No creo que tú vayas a resistirte verdad princesita…

- ¡Suéltame orangután! – gritó Tomoyo, pero nadie parecía oírla. – "_Y qué haré si este bruto me hace algo… Eriol ayúdame…" _- ¡Eriol!

Como por arte de magia, Eriol apareció empujando a Miwa y golpeándolo de tal manera que huyera con el rabo entre las piernas.

El chico tomó entre sus brazos a Tomoyo.

- Tranquila, yo estoy aquí… Ya ha pasado todo – no sabía por que pero, había sentido la necesidad de proteger a aquella chica – Tranquila – Eriol acariciaba gentilmente la espalde de Tomoyo para intentar calmarla.

- Eriol, no me sueltes por favor – dijo Tomoyo muy asustada. Sin poderlo evitar se abrazó a un más a Eriol, para esconder sus lágrimas.

– Deja de temblar, mi muñeca… Si yo estoy contigo nada te va a pasar – de donde habrían salido aquellos sentimientos que empujaron Eriol a protegerla, a acunarla, a decirla "mi muñeca"…

Habían pasado ya dos horas más de clase, pero Tomoyo no se atrevía a entrar. Seguramente todas las chicas la preguntarían por Miwa y ella no se sentía con fuerzas para responder.

Ya había dejado de llover, así que Eriol llevó a Tomoyo a la sombra de uno de los árboles del patio del instituto, refugiándose de miradas ajenas.

Allí, Eriol volvió a abrazar protectoramente a Tomoyo.

- Eriol – dijo en un susurro la muchacha – no hace falta que te quedes aquí conmigo. Es tu segundo día de clase y no quiero meterte en problemas.

- Tomoyo – respondió él tomándola la barbilla, para que le pudiera mirar los ojos – No voy a dejarte sola aquí. Me preocupa lo que pueda pasarte.

- _"Eriol… _- pensó la chica volviendo a acurrucarse entre los brazos de su amigo – _Eres tan cálido… ¿Serás igual de amable con todas las chicas? Si sigues siéndolo conmigo, no voy a poder evitar enamorarme de ti, mi ángel protector…" _

_- "Estoy seguro –_ pensó Eriol – _que si sigo teniéndote entre mis brazos, acabaré enamorado de ti, mi muñeca…" - _Tomoyo – la llamó Eriol. Ella se inclinó para mirarlo – necesito saber una cosa ¿Qué es lo que te impulsa a encerrarte en un carácter de madurez? ¿Por qué te escondes bajo esa falsa máscara?

Ella reposó en el pecho del chico, pensando en si debería contárselo.

- Hace mucho tiempo me enamoré de un chico mayor que yo – dijo Tomoyo tímidamente - Él sólo me veía como le amiga de su hermana pequeña y nunca me hizo caso. Por eso decidí aparentar ser lo que no era. Si me comportaba como una adulta, quizás él se interesaría por mí. Pensé que con ese carácter tan agradable, nadie podía herirme. Así descubrí que esa fachada me ayudaba a sobrevivir en una vida de soledad carente del cariño de unos padres. Fue entonces cuando los chicos se empezaron a interesar por mí y yo me di cuenta del error que había cometido. Pero ya no puedo dejar de actuar. Si lo hago volverían a herirme.

- ¿Volverían? – preguntó Eriol, que estaba asombrado por el relato de Tomoyo.

- Aquella persona que tanto me importaba, nunca tuvo en cuenta mis sentimientos y por eso yo dejé de sentir. Pero ahora… es diferente.

- ¿Por qué es diferente?

- Porque tú estás a mi lado.

-.-

Las clases habían finalizado, y Eriol acompañó a Tomoyo a su casa.

El chico estaba extrañamente callado y pensativo. La repentina declaración de Tomoyo le había dejado sorprendido. Aunque no había sabido que responder, simplemente la abrazó con más fuerza para transmitirle su calor.

Tomoyo volvió a mirar desde la ventana como la figura de Eriol se esfumaba ante el horizonte, pero algo la interrumpió.

- ¡Tomoyo! – la chica se encontró de golpe con el impetuoso carácter de Sonomi Daidouji.

- Mamá que bien que estés en cas-

- Tomoyo – dijo cortando en seco a su hija – Acabo de recibir una llamada del instituto. Me han comunicado que hoy te has saltado las clases, ¿es eso verdad?

Tomoyo no tuvo más remedio que contarle a su madre todo lo ocurrido con Miwa y como Eriol la había salvado.

- Eso no es excusa para faltar a clase. Yo a tu edad ya me sabía defender sola de pervertidos, Tomoyo. No necesitaba la ayuda de otros.

- Si Eriol no me hubiera salvado, no sé que me hubiera podido hacer Miwa ¿Es que no te importa lo que le haya podido pasar a tu hija?

- Si no fueras tan débil, no te habría pasado nada. Y no hubieras hecho que otro te ayudara

- Yo no soy débil. Además Eriol me ayudó por que quiso…

- Eriol por aquí, Eriol por allá… ¿Quién demonios es Eriol?

- Es un chico nuevo que llegó a nuestro instituto – la chica abandonó su carácter tranquilo y rompió la fachada dejando escapar un torbellino de emociones que surgían dentro de lo más profundo de su ser - ¡Pero si no estuvieras tan ocupada con tu estúpido trabajo y me prestases más atención podrías enterarte de una mínima parte de lo que ocurre en mi maldita vida! – Tomoyo se desahogó gritándole a su madre todo lo que sentía. Por toda respuesta recibió una bofetada en la mejilla.

- Sube ahora mismo a tu habitación, – sentenció Sonomi con demasiada tranquilidad y unos ojos tan fríos que Tomoyo se estremeció – y prepárate para salir. Esta noche vamos a cenar con unos hombres muy importantes y sus hijos.

Dicho esto desapareció. Tomoyo subió pesadamente las escaleras que daban a su habitación, sintiendo profundos deseos de salir de allí, de escapar hasta los cálidos brazos de Eriol.


	3. Parejas

La primera parte del fic está dedicada a Sakura y Shaoran!! Que le disfruten. Ah! Y recuerden Que no Quiero demandas por derechos de Autor. Sólo los cojo prestado no son míos!!

Super-Hiper-Mega-Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron!!(Quiero más, Quiero más!!) Os adoro!!

--

- Casa de los Daidouji, dígame – respondió una de las chicas de servicio.

- Sí, buenas. Soy Sakura Kinomoto ¿está Tomoyo? – preguntó Sakura al otro lado del teléfono.

- Lo siento señorita Kinomoto, pero la señora Daidouji me ha dicho que no le pase llamadas de nadie a la señorita.

- Pero es que es muy urgente. Mire, no he podido ir a clase y necesito los deberes para… - Sakura colgó el teléfono cuando escuchó que no estaba hablando con nadie - ¿Qué le habrá pasado a mi amiga? Tendré que llamar a Shaoran…

Sakura marcó el número de la residencia de Li y esperó a que alguien contestase.

- Casa de la familia Li, dígame – respondió Wei. Sakura no sabía si preguntarle por Li o por Shaoran.

- Hola buenas. Soy Sakura Kinomoto ¿está Li en casa?

- Sí, espere un momento señorita Kinomoto – dijo Wei.

- Vale – _"No me había fijado que todos mis amigos tienen criado para que les cojan el teléfono y yo tengo que echar la carrera escaleras abajo si quiero…"_

- Diga – la voz de Li distrajo a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

- Hola Shaoran, soy Sakura.

- Sa-Saku-¿Sakura? – dijo Li con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas - ¿Q-Qué tal estás? El señor Terada nos dijo que tuviste un accidente.

- Estoy bien – respondió ella alegremente – sólo es un esguince en el pie. Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi, Shaoran.

- De nada, Sakura. Siento no poder ir a visitarte estos días. Pero pronto va a venir una prima mía a vivir aquí y estoy muy atareado. En cuanto pueda me escaparé a verte.

- Gracias. ¿Oye sabes algo de Tomoyo? Es que antes la he llamado y su criada me ha dicho que no la podía pasar llamadas de nadie.

- Será por lo de esta mañana. Según lo que me ha contado Eriol, el chico nuevo, que por cierto se ha sentado en tu sitio…

- Si, ya Tomoyo me avisó de que tendré que mudarme – dijo Sakura irónicamente.

- Bueno pues según me dijo Miwa le pidió salir a Tomoyo y como ella le dio calabazas, Miwa intentó besarla por la fuerza. Entonces Eriol apareció y salvó a nuestra amiga. Pero no me ha contado más detalles. Creo es que Tomoyo estaba tan asustada que no pudo entrar en clase y Eriol se quedó con ella.

- Que romántico… No sé que pensar, pero esto huele a parejita. Y Miwa, ¡por Dios! Tomoyo tiene que estar loca para rechazarle. Seguro que es por que ese tal Eriol, la trae de cabeza.

- Pero si sólo hace dos días que se conocen, Sakura. No inventes historias.

- Yo no invento Shaoran. El amor es algo que ni si quiera el tiempo puede controlar. O si no fíjate en mí.

- ¿Y por qué en ti?

- Por que algún día Yukito y yo terminaremos juntos a pesar del tiempo – Sakura empezó a reír como una loca. Sabía que poner celoso a Shaoran era la única forma de conseguir algo de él.

- "_Eso será si yo no lo impido antes…"_ Sakura dime ¿para que querías hablar conmigo?

- Pues como no he conseguido que Tomoyo me dé los deberes iba a pedírtelos a ti.

- Si quieres voy a tu casa a dártelos y ya de paso me escapo de aquí un rato – esto último lo dijo más bajito para que Wei no le oyera.

- ¡Sí! Además ahora estoy sola. Podremos estar más tranquilos sin mi hermano zumbando por aquí todo el rato.

- Es verdad – _"Muy bien Li. Esta es tu oportunidad. Demuéstrale a Sakura que eres mejor que Tsukishiro" _- En diez minutos estoy allí.

- Vale. Te esperaré – y colgó – Un momento… ¿Solos? ¡Vamos a estar solos! – se horrorizó la muchacha – Mi cuarto está hecho una pocilga y yo estoy horrible de quedarme encerrada en casa tanto tiempo y no hay pasteles ricos en la nevera… ¡Y Shaoran va a venir a verme en diez minutos!… Maldita la hora en la que se me ocurrió ponerle celoso con Yukito – se dijo con una mano en la barbilla, buscando la solución a sus problemas – Supongo que… a lo hecho, pecho. Pero ¿por qué estas cosas sólo me pasan a mí?

En vez de seguir lamentándose, Sakura recogió su cuarto a la pata coja y se vistió lo mejor que pudo. Como todavía no conseguía ponerse unos pantalones sin resentirse de la herida, optó por ponerse un vestido rosa. En su pelo simplemente se ató una cinta, a conjunto con el vestido.

-.-

El timbre sonó y a Sakura no le quedó más remedio que coger las muletas para bajar a abrir.

- _"Por lo menos he hecho ejercicio…"_ – pensó mientras acababa de descender por las escaleras.

Y al abrir la puerta allí estaba. Llevaba unos vaqueros y un polo azul de manga larga.

-_ "Y como le queda"_ – pensó Sakura mirándolo de arriba abajo descaradamente y sin poder evitar un sonrojo.

- Buenas Sakura – dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa, observando lo guapa que se había puesto para él.

– Hola Shaoran - le respondió con timidez – Siento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí, para ayudarme con los deberes.

- No pasa nada. Para mí, es un placer… ¿me permites? – Shaoran decidido, la tomó en brazos. Sakura no esperaba aquello de su amigo – Déjame que te ayude a subir las escaleras – Ella simplemente, enlazó sus brazos en el cuello del muchacho y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna. Estaban mejor así. Disfrutando del simple, pero gratificante contacto con el cuerpo ajeno.

Shaoran terminó de subir las escaleras y entró en el cuarto de Sakura dejando a la chica encima de su cama, sentándose él a su lado.

- Sakura, necesito ser sincero contigo de una vez. Ya no puedo aguantar más esta situación. – dijo Shaoran.

- Shaoran – balbuceó ella – N-No sé a que te refieres.

- A esto – Shaoran tomó la mano de Sakura y la puso en su pecho. La muchacha podía sentir los agitados latidos del chico - Cuando estás conmigo, no puedo evitar que mi corazón se acelere. Con cada palabra tuya, me vuelves loco. Tú eres la única que haces que me estremezca. Eres la única que me haces temblar con cada mirada. Necesito ser sincero con mi corazón y aceptar estos sentimientos que han nacido a raíz de conocerte. Sakura, te amo con todo mi corazón y ya no puedo esperar ni un minuto más para probar tus labios – Shaoran tomó a la chica dulcemente por la cintura, acarició sus mejillas y bajo con su dedo hasta los labios de una Sakura extrañamente callada. Ella no se había dado cuenta todavía. Solamente al sentir a Shaoran tan sincero y tan cerca de su corazón, pudo darse cuenta de que ella también lo amaba con toda su alma – Dime Sakura ¿me dejarás besarte? – Ella simplemente se inclinó para recibir el dulce beso del chico a la vez que sus ojos se iban cerrando.

Podía sentir las manos de Shaoran en su cintura y los cabellos del chico entre sus dedos. Podía sentir su perfume tan embriagador. Podía sentir su desacompasada respiración junto a la suya. Podía sentir la lengua del muchacho pedirle a gritos que le dejase paso para explorar su boca.

- _"¿Cómo he estado tan ciega?_ – se dijo Sakura, mientras disfrutaba de ese beso tan apasionado - _¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Shaoran, mi corazón te pertenece… Pero yo trataba de convencerme de que era para Yukito… Perdóname"_

Poco a poco se fueron separando.

Entonces Shaoran pudo darse cuenta de que una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Sakura. El chico la atrapó al vuelo, despejando la cara de la castaña.

- Perdóname – dijo ella, agachando la cabeza – Nunca me había dado cuenta de a quién pertenece mi corazón. Siempre había creído que sería para Yukito, pero – Shaoran tomó la barbilla de Sakura para que esta le mirase a los ojos – me he dado cuenta de que todo este tiempo estuve en un error. Shaoran, por fin he comprendido que te amo más que a nadie en este mundo. Mi corazón, es sólo para ti.

- Sakura, te amo – susurró él, en un oído. Ella no dijo nada, sólo se paró a sentir como los labios de Shaoran rondaban por su cuello, provocándola pequeños escalofríos. El chico fue subiendo hasta volver a encontrar los labios que tanto buscaba.

Y así, una y mil veces en toda la tarde. Cada palabra, cada caricia se hacían únicas para la eternidad.

La nueva pareja que acababa de unirse sería la envidia en el instituto. Muchos corazones se romperían… Pero muchos más se alegrarían por los muchachos.

Cuando Shaoran tuvo que irse, volvió a tomar a Sakura entre sus brazos para que se pudiera despedir de él.

- Siento haberte hecho perder una aburrida tarde de colocar la casa con Wei – dijo Sakura abrazándose a él, para sentir de nuevo su calor.

- Para nada, amor – el la tomó su barbilla, para mirarla fijamente a esos ojos esmeralda que tanto le enloquecían – Estar contigo es más importante que cualquier otra cosa – Shaoran inició un apasionado beso de despedida.

-.-

Tomoyo acabó de ponerse los pendientes, a conjunto con su atuendo. No se podía quejar. Llevaba un vestido por encima de las rodillas negro con un lazo en la cintura y tenía un escote de palabra de honor. Llevaba el pelo ondulado graciosamente con una diadema negra. Llevaba joyas exquisitas y un maquillaje muy bueno. Pero aun así, no era feliz.

Tomoyo adivinó las intenciones de su madre. Casarla por conveniencia con algún niño rico de papá. Por eso la llevaba a aquella estúpida cena.

La limusina que las dejaría en el hotel donde se celebraría la cena, llegó y la pequeña Daidouji bajó las escaleras. Abajo, la esperaba su madre con un semblante serio.

Ambas montaron en el coche y este partió hacia su destino.

En el trayecto nadie dijo nada… Era mejor así. Sobrarían las falsas palabras que caldearan más el ambiente.

Tomoyo entró en el hotel, siempre detrás de su madre. Siempre callada y correcta.

Sonomi guió a su hija hasta la mesa que compartirían.

Y al llegar, Tomoyo descubrió que, como siempre, no conocía a nadie. Sólo había un señor que parecía de la misma edad de su madre, acompañado por un chico. Seguramente sería su hijo.

- Buenas noches caballeros – dijo Sonomi.

- Sonomi, buenas noches – dijo el hombre – Tan hermosa como siempre – Tomoyo reparó en él. Era algo canoso y tenía gafas. Llevaba una buena ropa y su perfume estaba por toda la mesa.

- Gracias Richard – le contestó Sonomi – Me gustaría presentarles a mi hija – Tomoyo dio un paso al frente para que pudieran verla – Tomoyo, él es Richard Rhaus y su hijo Chad. Richard es propietario de una sucursal en Inglaterra que está asociada a los negocios de los Daidouji. Gracias a él, hemos prosperado bastantes en tiempos difíciles.

El hijo de aquel hombre, parecía una copia del padre. Aunque si Tomoyo no odiara a muerte a ese tipo de personas que lo único que les interesa es el dinero y los negocios, entonces diría que Chad era un buen partido.

- Encantada de conocerles – dijo Tomoyo, tímidamente. Tras estos, todos se sentaron a la mesa a disfrutar de la cena.

Sonomi estaba junto a Richard y Tomoyo, al lado de Chad.

La morena no dejaba de pensar, que su madre tenía algo entre manos y que ese algo iba a cambiar su vida. También se dio cuenta de que Chad y ella, no tenían nada en común. El chico en cuestión, vivía para seguir los pasos de se padre y llegar a ser como él.

Cuando el postre llegó Sonomi y Richard dijeron que tenían una buena noticia que darles.

- Veréis – dijo Richard – Hace mucho que nos conocemos y siempre hemos estado al lado el uno del otro. Así es como surge el amor. Por eso, nos hemos prometido para casarnos dentro de seis meses.

- Sí – apoyó Sonomi, cogida de la mano de su ahora prometido – Dentro de seis meses. Y bueno ¿qué pensáis?

Tomoyo, estaba tan impresionada por la noticia que no tenía palabras. Por su parte, Chad hizo un gesto de indiferencia con la cabeza.

- La verdad es que si sois felices así… - dijo este con pocas ganas – Además así, podré ganar una hermanita tan mona como tú, Tomoyo – Chad la miró de arriba a bajo con una sombra oscura en sus ojos.

Esa fue la gota que colmó la paciencia de la morena.

- ¡Ya está bien! – exclamó levantándose enfurecida – Mamá me parece muy bien que quieras rehacer tu vida. Pero no creo que sea justo para mí, que de pronto hagas que dos desconocidos se adentren en mi vida ¿Por qué nunca tienes en cuenta mis sentimientos? ¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente valiosa para ti?

- Tomoyo cariño, no me armes una escena en público – respondió Sonomi muy tranquila.

- Eso es lo único que te importa – Tomoyo cada vez gritaba con más fuerza, pero sin darse cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían ya por sus mejillas – Tu estúpida imagen y tu estúpido trabajo son más importantes que yo para ti… A ti te da igual lo que me pueda pasar ¿no es cierto?.

- Tomoyo tranquilízate – la aconsejó Richard intentando sentarla de nuevo en la silla.

- No me toques. No tienes derecho a robarme lo poco que queda mi madre.

- Ya está bien, Tomoyo. Ahora mismo llamaré a un taxi y que te lleve a casa – dijo Sonomi, sacando el móvil – Sabía que no era buena idea sacar a una niña tan egoísta de casa.

Cuando el taxi llegó, Tomoyo agradeció que la sacara de allí. Estando ya en su casa, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama.

- "_Mañana será otro día…"_ – se dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

-.-

Una semana después de la fastuosa cena, Tomoyo había estado evitando a casi todo el mundo. Permanecía sola y estaba más callada que de costumbre. Y Eriol lo había notado.

El timbre de entrada del instituto Tomoeda acababa de sonar y los alumnos se recogían hacia sus clases. Ese día sería un gran día. Por fin Sakura podría volver al colegio. La castaña se quitó los patines y se puso los zapatos reglamentarios del colegio. Mientras guardaba en su taquilla los patines, alguien la cogió por la cintura.

- Hola, mi amor – dijo Shaoran al oído de la muchacha – Bienvenida de nuevo al instituto.

- Hola Shaoran – le respondió esta dándose la vuelta y uniendo sus labios en un corto beso de buenos días.

- Vamos a la clase. Te están esperando.

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó Sakura intrigada.

Shaoran la guió de la mano hasta su clase y corrió la puerta para que Sakura entrara.

- ¡Bienvenida Sakura! – le dijeron todos sus amigos al unísono.

Mientras los alumnos se distraían hablando llegó el profesor Terada.

- Buenos días a todos – dijo acercándose al grupo donde estaba Sakura – Buenos días, señorita Kinomoto. Bienvenida de nuevo.

- Buenos días – respondió ella - Muchas gracias profesor Terada.

- Hemos acoplado una mesa para ti detrás de Li. A partir de ahora te sentarás allí.

Sakura se dirigió a su asiento y se fijó en que Tomoyo no estaba en la clase. La chica se sentó y sacó el material escolar.

Al poco tiempo de comenzar la clase entró Tomoyo en clase.

- Buenos días, profesor Terada – dijo ella agitada – Perdón por el retraso es que me quedé dormida.

- Pasa Daidouji – la respondió el profesor – pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Tomoyo avanzó hasta su pupitre y saludó con la mano a Sakura, dándola la bienvenida.

Sakura estaba centrada en la clase cuando recibió una pequeña nota, procedente de la mesa que tenía delante.

"_Bienvenida Sakura Kinomoto. Soy Eriol Hiragizawa y siento haberte quitado el sitio. Espero que nos llevemos bien."_

Sakura escribió algo en la nota y la tiró hacia un chico con los cabellos negros-azulados.

Eriol tomó la nota y vio lo que había en ella.

"_Bienvenido tú también al instituto. Espero que seamos amigos. Tomoyo me ha hablado de ti. Y… me vengaré por la pérdida de mi sitio… Eriol…" _

Sakura se fijó en las personas que tenía delante. Primero a Shaoran, luego a Eriol y a Tomoyo.

También se fijó que a su lado; es decir, detrás de Eriol, había un hueco libre.

La primera hora pasó, pero el señor Terada no abandonó la clase.

- Chicos - dijo con voz clara – Hoy nuestra clase vuelve a recibir a un nuevo alumno, alumna en este caso. Puedes pasar.

Y por la puerta entró una chica con el pelo largo recogido en dos coletas y ojos rasgados del color del fuego.

- Buenas – se presentó la muchacha alegremente – Me llamo Meiling Li y soy la prima de Shaoran. Yo también vengo de Hong Kong.

- Tu sitio está junto Kinomoto, allí, al fondo.

La chica ocupó su asiento, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa a su primo.

-.-

- Por fin el recreo – dijo Sakura desperezándose en su asiento.

Eriol tomó a Tomoyo del brazo y se la llevó a una esquina de la clase.

Sakura lo vio y decidió ayudar a su amiga, pero Shaoran se lo impidió.

- Tomoyo lleva rara toda la semana – la dijo Li – Ya es hora de que se arregle y no hay nadie mejor que Eriol para hablar con ella. En este momento, hay que dejar las cosas en su mano.

- Pobre Tomoyo – susurró Sakura.

- ¡Shaoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! – gritó una voz detrás de la pareja. Meiling se abalanzó hacia el muchacho y quedó colgando de su cuello – He hecho comida para ti también. Enséñame el colegio y luego comemos juntos.

- Pero es que yo… - tartamudeó el chico – Sakura y yo…

- No te preocupes Shaoran – dijo Sakura algo ruborizada – Yo iré con Chiharu, Rika y Naoko. Luego nos vemos.

Toda la gente salió de la clase, dejando a Eriol y a Tomoyo solos. La chica permanecía cabizbaja y Eriol no se atrevía a decir nada.

- Tomoyo – susurró al fin el muchacho, sentándose en una de las mesas. Tomoyo se estremeció, como cada vez que escuchaba su nombre de los labios de aquel chico. La chica lo miró y vio en su mirada la preocupación personificada. Toda esa semana en la que ella misma decidió no hablar con nadie, todo ese tiempo vivido en una amarga soledad; él se había preocupado por ella. Tomoyo no tuvo fuerzas de contestarle. Él se limitó a tomarla de la barbilla – Tomoyo mírame a los ojos y atrévete a negarme que algo va mal – Tomoyo no quería, no podía mirarle. No podía negarle nada. Efectivamente, todo iba mal. Sólo sentía que si sus ojos se encontraban, se derrumbaría ante Eriol sin que ni siquiera él pudiera remediarlo. No quería que el chico la volviera a ver así. Tenía que ser fuerte, pero sus lágrimas ya rodaban por las pálidas mejillas. Los cálidos brazos de Eriol la envolvieron, volviéndola a proteger de todo aquello que la dolía; ofreciendo a Tomoyo un hombro en el que llorar – Tranquila mi muñeca, llora todo lo que desees. Yo siempre voy a estar aquí sólo para ti.

- Eriol yo – sollozó Tomoyo – me avergüenzo de que me veas así.

- ¿Así? – se extrañó él, mirándola.

- Derrotada, vencida, tirada, débil… - Tomoyo se aferraba cada vez más a Eriol.

- Tomoyo – el chico la tomó la cara para poder ver aquellos ojos amatista que tan dulces le eran – Nunca digas que estás derrotada. Y si realmente lo estás, piensa que tus amigos podemos ayudarte. Piensa que nunca vas a estar sola. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a ser vencido. Pero por muy mal que nos trate el destino, yo pienso que no tenemos que derrumbarnos, ya que todas las cosas buenas que hemos vivido no merecen ser olvidadas por unos simples momentos de depresión.

- Eriol… - susurró Tomoyo - ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

- Porque te lo mereces, mi muñequita – los jóvenes se volvieron a abrazar y Eriol acarició el sueva pelo de Tomoyo, tranquilizándola – Me tenías realmente preocupado. Nunca creía que podías encerrarte en un mundo de silencio y soledad. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Tomoyo, sino me lo cuentas no voy a poder ayudarte.

- Nadie puede ayudarme – contestó amargamente sarcástica la morena – Mi madre se vuelve a casar y ni tú ni nadie puede hacer nada para remediarlo – Eriol quedó muy sorprendido ante la revelación de la muchacho. No dijo nada porque sabía que sus palabras no iban a arreglar la situación. Simplemente tomó a Tomoyo en brazos y la sentó en sus rodillas. Quería transmitirle todo su apoyo a aquella muchacha que en tan solo una semana se había adentrado profundamente en su corazón – Eriol, no me sueltes nunca. No me dejes nunca.

- Nunca – repitió el chico, estrechándola más aun – óyeme bien. Siempre te protegeré. No permitiré que nadie te vuelva a dañar, mi muñeca.

Pasaron un tiempo así, abrazados el uno al otro, transmitiéndose su calor. Eriol decidió que haría todo lo posible para animar a Tomoyo.

- Oye – dijo él centralizando la atención de la muchacha en sus palabras – ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que me enseñarías el colegio? – ella asintió con la cabeza, imaginándose lo que venía. Él la deposito en el suelo y se levantó de la mesa. Eriol la tomó de las manos – Te vendrá bien despejarte. Además, si nos pillan en la clase nos regañarán.

Tomoyo guió a Eriol por todo el instituto. Cogidos de la mano recorrieron las instalaciones, en lo que quedaba de recreo.

Cuando el timbre obligó a los alumnos a regresar, la riada de escolares se adentró en las aulas.

-.-

La jornada lectiva acabó por ese día y Eriol acompañó a Tomoyo a casa. Quería cerciorase de que estaba bien. Sinceramente se preocupaba por ella.

Tomoyo le agradeció el gesto. Dentro, en su casa, le observó marcharse, como hacia siempre, a través de la ventana.


	4. Tarde de Confesiones

Esa semana de clase pasó sin dificultad.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver lo bien que se habían adaptado Sakura y Meiling.

Todavía era un secreto bien guardado la relación de Shaoran y Sakura, ya que el único momento en el que podían estar juntos - no solos - era en el recreo.

En cuanto el timbre sonaba, todos se iban al patio a descansar: Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Shaoran, Eriol y Yamazaki. Todos coincidían en que formaban un grupo estupendo.

Durante esa semana Eriol consiguió que Tomoyo volviera a sonreír. Pero a pesar de eso, casi no habían tenido tiempo de verse a solas. Y la culpable no era otra que Meiling Li. Eriol pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. La chica lo acaparaba y él se veía obligado a corresponder con una de esas sonrisas que derriten a cualquiera. (NdA: Sonrisa Hiragizawa :P)

Tomoyo lo había notado… Quería volver a hablar con él, pasar más rato con él y compartir sus ideas. No compartirlo a él. El que Eriol se la pasara con la prima de Li, a ella le suponía… ¿celos?

Tomoyo apartó esas ideas de su cabeza mientras cogía el bolso.

Como era sábado, se dispuso a salir de su casa aunque algo al retuvo.

- Tomoyo hija – dijo Sonomi, deteniendo su paso - ¿Vas a salir?

- Mamá – le contestó esta fría, distante, dolida – Bienvenida. Sakura me dijo que tenía algo que contarme.

- Comprendo… - arrastró Sonomi, reflejando la tristeza en su impasible rostro - ¿Te importaría volver pronto? A mí también me gustaría que supieras algo. Apenas sí llegué de mi viaje, pero es que es algo importante – las palabras de su madre llegaron desesperadas a los oídos de la chica, como si necesitara que comprendiera con urgencia que era algo grande.

- Está bien - Tomoyo intentó fingir una sonrisa, pero le salió más natural de lo que ella hubiera querido – Mamá ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

- Sí – un suspiro se le escapó a la importante ejecutiva – Tomoyo no quiero que haya rencores entre nosotras. Tampoco quiero peleas – hizo una pausa, para pasar saliva. Tomoyo se encontró muy sorprendida. ¿Sonomi Daidouji pidiendo disculpas? – Necesito que me disculpes por mi actitud, no de ahora, si no de siempre. Por haber preferido mi trabajo, por haberte abandonado y no ver a la hermosa mujercita en la que te estás convirtiendo. Desde que murió tu padre – Tomoyo abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar como su padre era nombrado por Sonomi, ya que rara vez lo hacía – no he escatimado en esfuerzos para mantener el negocio y la casa yo sola. No he aceptado nada de nadie. Tomoyo comprendo lo duro que ha sido para ti estar todo este tiempo sin una figura materna, pero debes comprender todo el trabajo que me ha costado llevar esto adelante sin tu padre. Tomoyo cariño para una madre es importante que sus hijos tengan un futuro brillante, pero es más importante aun ser conscientes de cómo se labran ese futuro. Así que hija mía… ¿qué dices? ¿me perdonas? – Tomoyo se quedó realmente sorprendida ante las sinceras palabras de su madre.

- "_¿Qué habrá pasado en el viaje?"_ – pensó Tomoyo extrañada. Después de la fastidiosa cena, Sonomi estuvo de viaje en China y recién había vuelto en la mañana de ese sábado – De acuerdo mamá, te perdono.

- Tomoyo, mi pequeña – Sonomi abrazó tiernamente a Tomoyo, dejando caer unas traviesas lágrimas que esta no vio – A partir de ahora serás lo más importante en mi vida. No dejaré que nada pueda estropear nuestra relación. No trabajaré tanto y pasaremos mucho más tiempo juntas – separándose de ella, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – Ahora ve. Sakura te espera y yo ya te he retrasado bastante.

- Está bien mamá. Hasta la cena – se despidió avanzado hasta la puerta – Mamá, te quiero – añadió.

Una sorprendida señora Daidouji vio como, tras su hija, la puerta se cerraba y entró hasta el salón principal. Allí se concentró en unas fotos, una de las pocas fotos que había en toda la mansión donde salió una Sonomi sonriente, con un lindo bebé entre sus brazos y un hombre alto, de ojos amatistas y espalda ancha que la abrazaba con ternura y la miraba con mucho amor.

- No – suspiró esperanzada la dueña de la casa con una gran sonrisa triunfal – Todavía no está todo perdido, mi querido Genzo.

(NdA: Genzo Daidouji es el padre de Tomoyo. Su nombre lo cogí de Genzo Wakabayashi)

-.-

Tomoyo pasó alegremente a llamar a Sakura. Mientras se dirigían al parque del Pingüino, donde habían quedado con Shaoran y Eriol, Tomoyo le contó a Sakura lo sucedido con su madre.

- De veras que me alegro por ti – dijo Sakura abrazándola – Desebaba que todo entre vosotras se arreglara pronto.

- Sí – Tomoyo no supo como agradecerle a su amiga – Y dime Sakura ¿para qué queríais hablar Li y tú con Eriol y conmigo?

- Todo a su tiempo Tomoyo – susurró ella negando con un dedo – Todo a su tiempo.

Tomoyo suspiró resignada y pensó en Eriol. Seguramente, Meiling ya estaría acosándolo. La morena hizo una mueca de disgusto al imaginarse la escena.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Sakura, que también había notado la mueca.

- Nada – dijo ella restándole importancia con las manos – Recordé algo muy desagradable.

Al llegar al parque, vieron que ya las estaban esperando y se apresuraron a acabar de recorrer el camino que los separaba.

Sakura se extrañó de no ver a Meiling por ahí y preguntó a su primo. Él, simplemente, respondió que se había quedado en casa. Tomoyo suspiró pesadamente, pero aliviada al escucharlo; cosa que Eriol notó y de inmediato le dirigió una mirada interrogante. Ella tan solo desvió la suya hacia Sakura que le sonreía coquetamente a Shaoran.

Incómoda por la incesante mirada de Eriol, decidió sentarse en uno de los columpios; al igual que Sakura había hecho momentos antes.

Aunque todavía era temprano, ya no había niños en el entrañable parque y el sol se había empezado a poner.

Tomoyo miró disimuladamente al joven inglés y pensó en lo bien que le sentaba la ropa que traía y lo bien que se veía sin la prima de Li. Cualquier chica fina y educada quedaría bien al lado de Eriol. La Daidouji quería pasar una velada a solas con Eriol, y Meiling se lo impedía ¿era egoísta?

- "_Pues sí… _- se dijo – _Pero todos lo somos a veces…"_

Eriol, miraba distraídamente en inicio de la puesta de sol, aunque sabía exactamente que su querida de ojos amatista le estaba mirando.

Tomoyo volvió a reparar en su ropa. Eriol vestía muy bien de informal. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y un jersey de cuello vuelto que resaltaba la profundidad marina de sus ojos.

- Y bien – comentó Tomoyo carraspeando para apartar a Eriol de su mente - ¿A qué viene tanto secretismo? – Nadie respondía, mientras que Shaoran y Sakura se miraban con nerviosismo - ¿Para qué tanta urgencia?

- Pues… - arrastró Sakura ruborizada. Shaoran se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, cosa que enrojeció más a la pequeña Kinomoto.

- Sakura y yo somos novios – dijo él sin más, con un ligero sonrojo. Tomoyo y Eriol quedaron muy sorprendidos ante la noticia. Luego se acercaron a felicitarles.

Estuvieron en el parque hablando, hasta que Sakura recordó que la tocaba hacer la cena y tenía que regresar a casa. Shaoran la acompañó y se fueron agarrados de la mano.

Tomoyo los vio irse y no pudo reprimir un suspiro. Sin darse cuenta de que la habían dejado sola con Eriol, siguió observando a la feliz pareja. El chico aprovechó esto y se sentó en el columpio libre que había dejado Sakura, al lado de su amiga.

- Parece que nos ha dejado solos -dijo con esa voz tan cálida, sacando a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos. Esta lo miró tiernamente, pues era el único que conseguía cautivarla – Me alegra de que ya estés mejor, Tomoyo.

- Todo ha sido gracias a ti – dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo, sintiéndose flotar por estar así con él. Pero de nuevo la imagen de cierta china recién llegada de Hong Kong al lado de Eriol, provocó una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos amatista.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó él, ya que notó lo que decían sus ojos. Tomoyo suspiró resignada. No quería ser posesiva con algo que no era suyo, pero ya no podía evitar hablar del tema. Tenía que preguntárselo…

- Eriol ¿a ti te gusta Meiling? – el chico se sorprendió no solo de la pregunta, sino del tono utilizado por Tomoyo, lleno de amargura. Él sólo esbozó una tierna sonrisa mientras que tomaba la cara de Tomoyo, obligándola a mirarle.

- Ella no es mi tipo – aseguró apartando un mechón de pelo, que el aire había hecho posarse en la cara de Tomoyo.

- Y ¿cuál es tu tipo de chica? – preguntó envalentonada, arrepintiéndose enseguida. No quería escuchar la repuesta, pues seguramente ella no encajaría en su perfil.

- Las que brillan con luz propia – sorprendida ante su respuesta, Tomoyo miró a los ojos de Eriol, para que especificase. En ese momento, ella se vio reflejada en sus ojos y se preguntó si él también vería lo mismo. Una ráfaga de viento invadió el parque haciendo estremecer a Tomoyo, pues estaba empezando a hacer frío y su ropa no abrigaba mucho.

Como sabía que iba a ver a Eriol, escogió adecuadamente su atuendo. Después de muchos conjuntos se decidió por un vestido azul fruncido al pecho con un lazo justo debajo de este. El vestido le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y tenía mangas tres cuartos. Para rematar su atuendo se colocó unas bailarinas azules y peinó su cabello dejándolo suelto.

Eriol notó que la chica empezaba a tener frío y se lamentó de haber dejado la chaqueta en casa. Mientras Tomoyo seguía mirando la puesta de sol, Eriol pensó que ese vestido le quedaba especialmente bien y que su pelo era el más bonito que nunca había visto. Y sus ojos, eran espectaculares. Antes, había podido verse reflejado en ellos y estaba seguro de que Tomoyo también se había visto en sus ojos.

Decidido a protegerla del frío, Eriol se puso de pie y abrazó a Tomoyo por la espalda; como antes hizo Shaoran. Ella se asustó al sentir su contacto, pero luego se calmó y dejó que su amigo la diese calor.

- ¿Estás mejor así? – preguntó Eriol en un susurro contra su oreja. Ella solo asintió, intentado disimular el escalofrío que la había recorrido al sentir su aliento en el cuello – Deberíamos volver a casa. Está empezando a oscurecer.

Tomoyo maldijo una y otra vez tener que separarse de su cálido abrazo, pero no tuvo más remedio.

- "_Brillar con luz propia…_ - iba pensando la chica mientras caminaba en silencio junto con Eriol, que se había ofrecido a acompañarla a casa - _¿Cómo puedo brillar?"_ – Algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos y sintió derretirse cuando vio su mano entrelazada a la de Eriol. Sus ojos se encontraron y Tomoyo le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

Y así estuvieron todo el camino: callados, disfrutando del cálido contacto de la mano ajena.

Ya estaban llegando a la casa de Tomoyo.

Antes de que esta entrara, Eriol la tomó la barbilla haciendo que sus ojos entablaran un suave contacto.

- Sabes Tomoyo, tu sonrisa es brillante. Tú sola brillas más que todas las estrellas del cielo en una noche oscura – y sin más, depositó un fugaz beso en la frente de la muchacha y partió para su casa.

La chica se quedó muda, parada, estupefacta ante la puerta de su casa; ante la escondida y emocionada mirada de Sonomi, que lo vio todo. Se llevó una mano a la frente y entró dentro, preparándose para la cena y para esa conversación pendiente con su madre, no sin antes admirar desde la ventana como la figura de Eriol desaparecía en el horizonte.

-.-

La mesa estaba puesta en la mansión Daidouji y Sonomi esperaba a su hija en esta.

Tomoyo entró silenciosamente y se sentó al lado de su madre. La criada comenzó a disponer la comida en los platos.

Ambas comenzaron a cenar en silencio, sin saber como entablar conversación para retomar lo que empezaron en la tarde.

- Dime Tomoyo – arrancó Sonomi - ¿Cómo te fue con Sakura?

- Pues muy bien – dijo ella sorprendida. Su madre nunca se preocupaba por saber con quién estaba y qué hacia.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho? – Sonomi tomó su copa de vino, mirando con curiosidad a su hija.

- Quedamos con Shaoran y Eriol en el parque Pingüino. Sakura y Shaoran tenían que darnos una noticia.

- ¿Así? – la aptitud de Sonomi se había vuelto curiosa y extrovertida, como la de una colegiala.

- Sí – rió Tomoyo – Querían hablarnos porque nos habían estado ocultado un pequeño secreto – Sonomi alzó un ceja, adivinando lo que venía - Resulta que ahora son novios – las dos Daidouji rieron alegrándose por ellos – Pero es un secreto que hay que guardar, mamá. Ni Toya, ni el señor Kinomoto deben enterarse, si no es por Sakura.

- Tranquila hija – Sonomi tomó una mano de su hija – No diré. Ni una palabra. Pero ahora, quiero que me hables de Eriol – un sonrojo involuntario nació en las mejillas de Tomoyo – Veo que es especial para ti.

- Su nombre completo es Eriol Hiragizawa. Por lo que él me ha contado nació aquí, pero siendo pequeño sus padres murieron y se mudó a Inglaterra. Ahora ha regresado y está en mi clase. Es una persona muy buena. Cuando le conocí evitó que me mojara, compartiendo su paraguas. Al día siguiente ambos nos ensuciamos los uniformes y fuimos a cambiarnos a su casa en la primera hora de clase. Allí conocí a sus abuelos. Fueron muy amables conmigo. Ese mismo día me salvó de Miwa, que intentó besarme a la fuerza porque no quise salir con él. Yo estaba tan avergonzada y asustada que no pude entrar en clase, y él se quedó conmigo; a pesar de que era su segundo día en el instituto – Sonomi absorbía casa palabra de su hija, sus movimientos, sus miradas, todo – Cuando me enteré que te ibas a casar, me consoló y me hizo saber que siempre iba a estar ahí para mi.

- Y cómo es físicamente – la curiosidad de Sonomi no tenía límites, pero eso la servía para conocer mejor a su hija y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Pues es alto y tiene un buen cuerpo. Su pelo es negro y rebelde, pero según le da el sol parece que tiene reflejos azules y su piel es muy clara. Sus ojos son azules también, muy profundos, aunque los tapan unas gafas y tiene una voz muy cálida y tranquila.

- _"No hay duda _– se dijo Sonomi con algo de tristeza – _es él… Hiragizawa"_

- Es muy educado y todo un caballero. Se ha portado muy bien conmigo, a pesar de que hace poco que está aquí – Tomoyo recordó de repente a Meiling y su semblante se entristeció, deteniendo su relato abruptamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sonomi, que notó como los ojos amatista de su hija se teñían de tristeza.

- Ahora ha venido una prima de Shaoran de Hong Kong y se ha encaprichado con él. Por su culpa, no puedo pasar tanto tiempo con Eriol como me gustaría.

- No serán eso celos, ¿verdad? – dijo su madre, perspicaz – Recuerda que eres una Daidouji, tú puedes conseguir lo que quieras mi niña. Nunca des tu brazo a torcer ante nadie – y ahí estaba, la gran señora Daidouji dando consejos amorosos a su hija.

- Sí – respondió Tomoyo, llenando de silencio la habitación.

- Debes invitarle.

- ¿Cómo?

- A Hiragizawa. Invítale a casa mañana. Me gustaría conocerle y agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por ti. Pero debo darle el visto bueno, Tomoyo. No te dejaré salir con alguien que no te conviene – Tomoyo la miró con recelo, pues estaba volviendo a interponerse en su vida – No me mires así, sólo me preocupo por ti como madre. Seguro que por lo que me has contado me agrada.

- Gracias – Tomoyo no sabía qué más decir, hasta que recordó el tema pendiente de la tarde – Mamá esta tarde tú me has dicho…

- Que teníamos una conversación pendiente – Tomoyo y Sonomi se dirigieron hacia el salón para hablar con más calma, mientras las sirvientas recogían la mesa – Verás, en mi viaje a China me alojé en casa de Ieran Li…

- ¿La madre de Shaoran? – preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida, interrumpiendo a su madre.

- Sí, en su casa. Ieran y yo somos grandes amigas desde hace tiempo, y nuestras familias han hecho prósperos negocios. Como sabrás Shaoran tiene cuatro hermanas mayores y todas han sido casadas por un matrimonio arreglado; como yo quería hacer contigo en un principio, debo confesar. Durante mi estancia en aquella casa, pude darme cuanta de cuan infelices eran aquellas chicas al lado de sus maridos. Y no sólo eso, también vi como cuidaban de unos hijos que crecían sin el amor en conjunto de unos padres unidos. Sólo me bastó eso para quitarme de la cabeza mis descabelladas ideas y para darme cuenta de que te estaba perdiendo por completo. Ahora que Richard y yo nos vamos a casar, llevaremos los negocios juntos y podré estar más tiempo contigo. Al igual que Eriol te ayudó a ti, Richard me consoló cuando murió tu padre. Fue como un pilar donde apoyarme para no caer. Incluso llevó unos meses la empresa para que yo me recuperara del todo. Él es muy importante para mí, porque lo amo y junto con el matrimonio realizaremos una importante inversión por la que todos saldremos beneficiados. Pero Tomoyo, antes de dar ese paso tan importante necesito saber tu opinión sobre él y su hijo, por favor… No quiero que me mientas.

Tomoyo analizó cautelosamente sus palabras. Se había dado cuenta de que era su verdadera madre quien había hablado, sin trampas. Sabía que Richard era importante para ella, por eso decidió ocultar la verdad.

- Me parece un buen hombre. Vais a ser muy felices juntos.

- No sabes como me alegra oír eso – susurró abrazando a su hija - Es muy importante para mi que le aceptes.

Tomoyo asintió y se dispuso a llamar a Eriol para quedar con él. Antes de marcar observó decidida a su madre.

- Mamá – dijo ella – Si para ti es importante que yo acepte a Richard; para mí los es que aceptes a Eriol. Aunque sólo hace pocas semanas que le conozco, creo que siento algo muy fuerte por él y no dejaré que nadie se interponga entre nosotros – Sonomi se quedó asombrada. Cuando su hija sacaba el carácter Daidouji, era su viva imagen.

Tomoyo marcó dubitativa el teléfono, ya que era un poco tarde y Eriol podría estar durmiendo.

- Mansión Hiragizawa ¿quién es? – preguntó uno de las criadas.

- Buenas noches soy Tomoyo Daidouji, me gustaría saber si puedo hablar con Eriol.

- Si, un momento.

- Gracias – Tomoyo retorció el cable del teléfono, nerviosa. Miró en dirección a su madre buscando apoyo. Esta le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Tomoyo? – preguntó Eriol al otro lado del auricular.

- Buenas noches Eriol, siento llamar tan tarde pero me preguntaba si mañana por la tarde querrías venir a tomar el té a casa.

- ¿A tu casa? – se dijo él, más que sorprendido

- Sí, mi madre quiere conocerte y me dijo que te invitara.

- ¿Tu madre? – se volvió a extrañar el inglés - ¿Qué os ha pasado?

- Mañana te cuento. Dime que vendrás – suplicó ella.

- Nunca podría negarte una cita – confesó él, haciendo que Tomoyo casi se desmayara - ¿Te parece bien a las cinco?

- A esa hora te esperaré – la emoción se palpaba en la voz de Tomoyo – Buenas noches Eriol.

- Buenas noches, muñeca.


	5. Un domingo en la mansión Daidouji

¡¡He vuelto!! Menudas vacaciones que me he pegado con este fic… Perdón, perdón, Mil perdones a todos por no actualizar antes. Pero es que quería terminar otro Fic antes de seguir con este y luego está el problema de la inspiración… Aunque es un cap. un poco corto, pero el próximo será más largo.

Ah! Ya saben que no acepto demandas por plagio de personajes y esas cosas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las cuatro de la tarde de un domingo soleado en el que la mansión Daidouji tenía una visita muy especial.

Sonomi miraba divertida a su hija revolver todo el armario para encontrar el modelo perfecto. La habitación de Tomoyo parecía un campo de guerra: había montones de ropa esparcida por el suelo, por la cama, por las sillas y mesas; todos los zapatos estaban fuera de sus cajas y del zapatero…

Tomoyo no sabía qué se iba a poner. No podía ir extremadamente arreglada porque no era una cita formal, pero tampoco podía ir hecha una calamidad. Estaba muy nerviosa ya que no quería que nada saliese mal. No quería que su madre le alejara de Eriol, ahora que había admitido sentir algo fuerte por él.

- Tomoyo hija debes calmarte – dijo Sonomi sin poder contener la risa – Te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua. Con cualquier cosa que ye pongas, va a saber apreciar tu belleza. Tú brillas con luz propia por encima de todas las demás – Tomoyo quedó petrificada al escuchar eso de su madre.

- "_Eso fue lo mismo que me dijo Eriol_ – pensó la chica mientras cogía vestidos y los desechaba - _¿Eso es lo que piensa Eriol de mí? ¿Lo dijo por mí? Entonces ¿soy su tipo de chica?"_ – Tomoyo paró sus pensamientos de golpe y se quedó mirando el vestido que tenía entre sus manos. Era una especie de corpiño ajustado hasta la cintura, donde se unía mediante un cinturón con lo que era la falda que caía por encima de las rodillas con un gran vuelo. Las mangas se acababan a la altura de los codos. Todo el vestido era de un rosa pálido que hacía conjunto con los ojos amatista de Tomoyo.

Su madre dio el aprobado al vestido y le ayudó a ponérselo.

Todo este jaleo del vestido les había hecho perder otra media hora, por lo que Tomoyo estaba más nerviosa.

Ahora el problema era su pelo. No sabía que hacer con el: si dejarle liso, ondulado, recogido, suelto…

De nuevo Sonomi intervino, sentando a Tomoyo en el tocador de su habitación y comenzando a peinar su larga melena.

Al acabar, la chica llevaba el pelo semi recogido y atado con un lacito del mismo color que el vestido, dejando caer suaves ondas hacia el final.

La imagen de Tomoyo era angelical. Fue rematada por un poco de máscara de pestañas para acentuar sus ojos y brillo de labios.

El reloj marcaba las cinco menos cinco. Tomoyo estaba mirando el reloj del salón. Parecía que faltase una eternidad para que viniera Eriol, que los minutos no pasaban y el segundero no avanzaba; así que decidió ir a colocar la mesa para el té que había en el jardín.

Fue a la cocina y vio que las criadas ya se habían ocupado de eso. Abrió la nevera y sacó una tarta de fresas que había preparado ella misma esa mañana.

Pero no pudo hacer nada porque, a la vez que el reloj marcaba las cinco el timbre de la mansión sonaba, anunciando que tenían invitados.

-.-

Sakura se encontraba en la misma situación que Tomoyo, sin saber qué ponerse. Tenía una cita con Shaoran, pero antes de nada le dirían a su padre y a Toya que ahora, eran novios. Sakura pensó que sería buena idea que lo supieran por ellos y no por terceras personas.

Volviendo al dilema de la ropa, estaba indecisa. Sabía que hacía algo calor por lo que no podía ir muy abrigada, pero si luego refrescaba iba a pasar frío. Shaoran vendría por ella a las cinco y se le acababa el tiempo.

Al final se decidió por un vestido blanco de cuello alto y sin mangas que dejaba parte de su piel braceada al aire. Llevaba el corte debajo del pecho y una cinta verde resaltaba las formas adolescentes de Sakura. Toya no aprobaría ese vestido

- _"No voy muy indecente_ – se dijo Sakura, mientras acababa de abrochar el vestido a su cuerpo – _Sólo me arreglo un poco para él"_

La pequeña Kinomoto abrió la ventana de su cuarto y comprobó que, efectivamente, hacía frío para salir con ese vestido. Rebuscó un poco más y encontró una chaqueta verde que venía a conjunto con su traje y sin más se la colocó. Su pelo decidió llevarlo suelto, con una diadema verde como adorno.

Se miró al espejo y asintió con la cabeza dándose el aprobado general.

- Sakura – dijo Toya desde abajo – Tienes visita.

- Ya voy – contestó ella, bajando las escaleras a la vez que su nerviosismo aumentaba – "_Allá voy"_

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, como si no quisiera que se acabaran. No estaba muy segura de que le iba a decir a su padre y a Toya.

Pero cuando acabó de bajar, todas sus inquietudes desaparecieron. Tan sólo el ver los ojos de Shaoran, hizo que olvidara sus nervios.

- Hola – dijo él algo ruborizado, tomándola disimuladamente de la mano - ¿Se lo vamos a decir?

- Decir qué, mocoso – exclamó Toya molesto, por el tono que había utilizado, tan meloso - ¿Qué tienes tú con mi hermana? ¿Por qué la coges de la mano?

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Fujitaka al ver el revuelo que había armado Toya - ¿por qué gritas hijo?

- Papá. Toya – dijo Sakura mirando al suelo – Tengo que hablar con vosotros, pero será mejor que nos sentemos

Todos los presentes se dirigieron al salón, donde se sentaron. Toya junto a su padre y Sakura con Shaoran.

- Veréis – comenzó la joven sonrojándose – esqueShaoranyyosomosnovios.

- ¿Qué has dicho Sakura? – preguntó su padre, que no se había enterado de nada.

- ¡Te molesta! – exclamó ella horrorizada sollozando – Lo siento papá, pero intenta comprendernos. Él… él y yo…

- Sakura cálmate – dijo Fujitaka, sentándose al lado de su hija y calmándola. Toya permanecía impasible sentado en el sillón, con los ojos fijos en Li – No he entendido nada de lo que has dicho.

- Señor Kinomoto – intervino Shaoran, pues sabía que Sakura no iba a ser capaz de decírselo a su padre, por miedo a decepcionarle – Yo amo a su hija y ella me corresponde. Le juro por lo que más quiera que nunca permitiré que nada la dañe. Ella lo es todo para mí y yo lo soy todo para ella – Sakura asintió con la cabeza, mientras se secaba unas lágrimas que habían caído.

- Cómo vea que sufre o llora por tu culpa, mocoso puedes irte despidiendo del mundo que te vio nacer – amenazó Toya secamente.

- ¡Toya! – el rostro de Sakura se encendió cual farolillo de feria – Eso quiere decir que…

- Nosotros queremos que seas feliz – dijo Fujitaka – y si con él eres feliz; no podemos prohibirte nada – Sakura abrazó a su padre, agradeciéndole las palabras de ánimo.

- ¡Ah, Sakura! – dijo Toya desde la cocina – Vas muy guapa para ser un simple monstruo.

- ¡Hermano! – gritó ella furiosa, pero a la vez contenta de que hubiera aceptado a Li.

Tras despedirse de los Kinomoto, la pareja se fue a dar una vuelta.

- Qué miedo he pasado – exclamó Sakura, agarrada del brazo de Shaoran. Este la sujetaba por la cintura – Gracias por todo.

- Por ti hago lo que sea – susurró el acercándola más contra sí.

Llegaron al templo Tsukimine y se sentaron bajo uno de los árboles de cerezo.

- Sakura – la llamó Shaoran. Ella le miró – Te amo.

- Te amo – respondió ella, abrazándole y enlazando las manos tras el cuello del chico. Poco a poco iniciaron un suave beso. Los labios de Shaoran guiaban a los de Sakura. Sus lenguas exploraban cada nuevo rincón.

Al poco rato, la chaqueta que traía la chica desapreció, permitiendo a Shaoran acariciarla los brazos desnudos, la cara, la espalda…

Pararon al verse faltos de aire y se quedaron abrazados contemplando los cerezos.

Antes de que se fueran a casa, ya de noche, vieron que una mujer con un kimono rojo y blanco les estaba observando.

-.-

Tomoyo se llevó cuanta cosa o persona había por delante, mientras corría a la entrada para abrir a su visita.

Tomó el pomo y lo giró, tirando hacia ella de la puerta.

- Bunas tardes, Tomoyo – saludó él con la mejor de sus sonrisas, arrodillándose ante ella y depositando un suave beso en la palma de su mano.

- Buenas tardes, Eriol – respondió, sonrojándose por el gesto del muchacho – Bienvenido a mi casa.

- Gracias por invitarme – ambos entraron y Tomoyo le guió hasta el jardín donde estaba su madre – Me dejaste muy intrigado. Nunca me esperaría que tu madre cambiase tan rápido. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé realmente – contestó ella – Cuando vino de China, todo se arregló entre nosotras.

- Me alegra escuchar eso – la mirada de Eriol, provocó un estremecimiento a la muchacha. Aquella mirada profunda y misteriosa, como el fondo marino.

El patio de las Daidouji era como un jardín de ensueño, con flores, árboles… Todo sacado de un cuento.

Sonomi descansaba en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa. Tomoyo y Eriol se acercaron hasta ella.

- Buenas tardes, señora Daidouji – dijo Eriol cortésmente – Me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa.

- Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte Eriol – dijo Sonomi, estudiándolo. Ambos se sentaron junto a ella – Tomoyo me ha hablado especialmente bien de ti.

- Seguro que ha exagerado – movió su mano restándole importancia – pero me alegro de que así sea. Tomoyo es una chica muy agradable, parece mentira que en tan poco tiempo nos hiciéramos amigos.

- Si mamá, conectamos muy bien – intervino Tomoyo, consciente de que su madre estaba evaluando a Eriol.

- Tomoyo me ha contado muchas cosas que has hecho por ella, y te estoy muy agradecida. Sin tu ayuda, creo que no hubiéramos podido superar nuestras diferencias.

- No ha sido nada, señora Daidouji – comentó Eriol, quien tomó la mano de Tomoyo por debajo de la mesa, pues notó dio un ligero respingo en la silla, cuando su madre tocó ese delicado tema – Pero verdaderamente creo que hubieran podido arreglar las cosas de una manera u otra.

- ¿Siempre eres tan positivo? – preguntó Sonomi, mientras volvía a dejar la taza en el plato después de dar un sorbo al té.

- Si, es algo que me enseñaron mis abuelos. Me enseñaron que pasara lo que pasara, todo podía ir peor y que tenía que aprender a ser feliz sin razón, porque sólo tenemos una vida, y no es para desaprovecharla.

- ¿Te han criado tus abuelos? – Sonomi preguntaba sin cesar, cosa que inquietaba un poco a Tomoyo, pues parecía ser una curiosa. Además estaba entrando en un terreno emocionalmente peligroso de la vida de Eriol y la preocupaba lo que él podría pensar al respecto. Pero los movimientos circulares y relajantes de los dedos del muchacho sobre su mano, parecían indicarle lo contrario. Su serenidad y tranquilidad eran unas cualidades que Tomoyo admiraba.

- Prácticamente si – comentó agachando un poco la cabeza - Aunque nunca conocí a mis padres, no me ha faltado nunca cariño por su parte y siempre han estado allí cuando lo he necesitado.

- Algún día me gustaría conocerlos.

- Podéis ir cuando queráis – dijo mirando también a Tomoyo, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, limitándose a absorber cada detalle de Eriol.

Estuvieron charlando un rato más, tomando el té y compartiendo anécdotas.

Después Tomoyo le enseñó la casa a Eriol y programaron una visita madre e hija a la casa de los señores Hiragizawa. Sonomi atendía, emocionada, a las miradas cómplices de los muchachos.

Al finalizar la tarde, Eriol partió hacia su casa tras despedirse. Tomoyo le observó, como siempre, alejarse por la ventana.

Su madre se acercó sigilosa.

- Si quieres que te diga la verdad… - susurró – Era lo que me esperaba para ti, pequeña… ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

Tomoyo suspiró sumergida en la silueta del joven inglés alejarse tras la puesta de sol.

- Me cayó del cielo…

-.-

El lunes llegó y como tal todos los jóvenes debían madrugar para cumplir sus obligaciones lectivas. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde aquel encuentro en la mansión Daidouji y tras ese encuentro le siguieron muchas más. Algunos en la casa de Eriol, otras veces con Shaoran y con Sakura, otras veces solos…

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases acababa de sonar y los alumnos se recogían hacia sus respectivas aulas.

Sakura saludó a Tomoyo, que estaba hablando con Eriol muy animada y se sentó en su sitio.

Ya sólo quedaba un mes para las Vacaciones de Navidad y todo el mundo las esperaba con ansias.

El profesor Terada entró en la clase saludando a los alumnos. Llevaba en la mano una caja de cartón y su habitual portafolios.

Dejó la caja a un lado de su mesa y se dispuso a dar la clase.

Al término de esta, les rogó a los chicos que le prestaran atención.

- Escuchadme – dijo captando la atención de todos – Como ya sabéis se acercan las vacaciones y con ellas el festival del colegio. De que terminéis los exámenes dedicaremos el tiempo a prepararlo, pero mientras tanto os anunciaré una de las actividades que vamos a realizar – tomó una tiza de la pizarra y se puso a escribir.

- ¿La Bella Durmiente? – se preguntaron los alumnos a coro.

- Sí, esta clase va a representar la Bella Durmiente*. Ya sé que algunos no os va a gustar, pero he propuesto esta obra porque es muy sencilla y todos la conocen. No creo que nadie tenga problemas de guión y esas cosas, pues está especialmente seleccionada para eso. A parte de la obra vais a participar en otras muchas actividades, como las competiciones deportivas y los concursos culturales. Eso sí, hay que prepararse muy bien. Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es el reparto de papeles e ir preparando el decorado, por lo que si sois muy amables, cuando diga vuestro nombre vendréis en silencio a mi mesa y cogeréis una papeleta de la caja para saber que personaje vais a interpretar.

-.-

*Para los que hubieran leido este capítulo antes de que yo efectuara el cambio les diré que la obra que van a representar, es la misma que sale en un capítulo del anime, cuando Sakura consigue atrapar a las cartas luz y oscuridad o algo así. Es la obra en la que Shaoran hacía de la Bella Durmiente y Sakura de Príncipe. Perdón por el cambio de última hora.


	6. Tonta

Bueno supongo que ya se habrán olvidado de mi mera existencia, pero ¡no! Sigo aquí. Aunque no actualice muy seguido, no me olvido del fic. Como dije en el capítulo anterior he cambiado la obra que van a representar. Se trata de la misma que sale en el capítulo 42 del anime, cuando Sakura consigue atrapar a las cartas luz y oscuridad. Es la obra en la que Shaoran hacía de la Bella Durmiente y Sakura de Príncipe. Perdón por el cambio de última hora.

-.-

De la elección de personajes hacía ya una semana, en la que el caos reinaba en la escuela. Los alumnos estaban estresados, pues a parte de los terribles exámenes finales, tenían que reunirse para ensayar la obra y preparar el festival.

El reparto de personaje fue todo un desastre, aunque al ser una obra pequeña no había para todos. Los que no actuaban se dedicaban a prepara el vestuario y el decorado con ayuda del profesor Terada. Tomoyo se había ofrecido voluntaria para confeccionar los vestidos, pues para ella no suponía esfuerzo ninguno. Además no tenía que memorizar ningunas líneas por que a ella le había tocado el puesto de narrador de la historia, junto a Eriol.

Desde la tarde en la mansión Daidouji, Eriol había estado muy pendiente de ella, detalle que a Tomoyo le encantaba, pues ya no podía negar por más tiempo lo que sentía por aquel chico misterioso. Cuando estaba con él, parecía vivir en una burbuja imposible de romper por la seguridad que le transmitía Eriol. Nada podía dañarla si él se encontraba cerca. Pero cuando esto no ocurría, se mostraba melancólica y alicaída, apenas prestaba atención a lo que hacía. Su mente no paraba de preguntarse qué haría, dónde estaría… o con quién.

Sintió una doble punzada en el pecho, y el dedo. Tomoyo miró su mano y vio como la aguja había traspasado su pálida piel, mostrando unas gotas de sangre provocadas por su descuido. Se sentía tremendamente celosa y posesiva respecto a Eriol, pero no podía evitarlo.

Dejó en la mesa el traje que estaba cosiendo y se dirigió al baño. Metió el dedo bajo agua hasta que quedó limpio. Después lo secó y se dirigió de nuevo al aula de manualidades.

Por el camino divisó a Eriol y su sonrisa se iluminó, para, acto seguido, borrarse al ver quien era la acompañante del inglés. Meiling parecía haber notado la presencia de Tomoyo, ya que se arrimó más hasta Eriol y le depositó un beso en los labios.

La pequeña Daidouji no necesitó ver más. No quería ver como Eriol la correspondía, sintiendo hervir su interior de frustración, derrota y… más celos.

Entró en el aula de manualidades y vio como Sakura y Shaoran seguían memorizando su texto en sus asientos junto al de ella, donde estaba el vestido. Ambos la miraron preocupados, pues se veía mortalmente más pálida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – la preguntó Sakura, tomándose un descanso, mientras Tomoyo volvía a coger el vestido para terminar de coserlo.

- Sí – dijo ella en un breve susurro que salió roto.

- Pues parece más bien todo lo contrario – la reprochó Sakura, preocupada. Tomoyo no respondió. Ya era demasiado difícil contener las lágrimas sin tener que hablar, por lo que agachó la cabeza. Sakura tomó la mano de su amiga, parando la costura y la miró sin rendirse.

En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir, entrando en aula Eriol con gesto serio y Meiling con cara enfurruñada, alejándose sin decir nada.

Sakura volvió a mirarla, comprendiendo todo. Y tuvo una idea.

- ¡Profesor! – llamó agitadamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Kinomoto? – preguntó este acercándose - ¿Se te han vuelto a olvidar las frases? – Sakura reprimió un puchero y señaló a Tomoyo.

- No se encuentra bien – dijo con aire inocente. Tomoyo por su parte no renegó del plan de su amiga y le siguió el juego.

- Me siento un poco mareada – murmuró tomándose. La atención de toda la clase se había posado en las dos chicas y Tomoyo pudo ver como Eriol la miraba preocupada.

- La verdad es que estás un poco pálida Daidouji – se llevó una mano al mentón y sopesó las posibilidades mirando de refilón su reloj – Ya queda poco para irnos, así que supongo que deberías marcharte. Kinomoto, acompáñala.

- Señor Terada – se entrometió Eriol, realmente preocupado – Yo podría acompañarla. Ya he acabado y Sakura debe seguir aprendiéndose el texto.

Pero antes de que el profesor pudiera cavilar nada más, Sakura se esfumó con Tomoyo y sus cosas bajo del brazo, murmurando que esas eran cosas de mujeres.

-.-

Sakura dirigió a Tomoyo hacia el parque del Pingüino y hasta que no estuvieron allí, ninguna dijo nada.

- ¿Desde cuando? – preguntó de repente Sakura sentándose en un columpio, imitada por Tomoyo. No hacían falta más explicaciones.

- No sabría decirte – contestó Tomoyo, ausente, rememorando viejos recuerdos – Desde que le conocí sabía que era especial. Siempre estaba a mi lado y me sentía segura. Me ayudaba tanto como podía. Siempre se preocupó por mí. Y no pude evitar enamorarme de él – admitió con amargura, mientras Sakura la miraba absorta en sus palabras – Pero al parecer no fui la única en apreciar lo especial que era – torció el gesto al imaginarse de nuevo ese beso. Unas lágrimas traviesas escaparon de sus ojos amatista – Los vi Sakura. Vi como Meiling lo besaba – Sakura dio un respingo de sorpresa al escucharlo – Y yo que tenía una esperanza de que él podría corresponderme. Seré tonta – su llanto creció, refugiado el los brazos de Sakura que la susurraba palabras de consuelo.

Después la acompañó a su casa. No pretendía dejarla sola por nada del mundo, pero Tomoyo insistió en que se fuera a su casa, que ya empezaba a oscurecer y Toya se preocuparía si llegaba más tarde de lo normal.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió metódicamente al cuarto de baño, agradeciendo que fuera viernes y mañana no tendría que verle. Tras el baño que no consiguió relajarla, se enfundó el pijama y se metió en la cama, aunque era temprano. Cuando la sirvienta la llamó anunciándole la cena, dijo que no bajaría alegando una enfermedad que no era otra cosa que lágrimas que brotaban de sus enrojecidos ojos.

-.-

El lunes volvió más rápido de lo normal para Tomoyo. No quería que llegase, pues no quería ver a Eriol con Meiling. Sabía que su comportamiento era algo infantil. No debía ser tan posesiva con Eriol. Tendría que alegrarse por él, pero no era capaz sabiendo que no sería ella quien le besara, quien le tomara de la mano, o le susurrara al oído cuanto le amaba. Se sentía rota, hundida, pisoteada…

Terminó de arreglarse como todas las mañana y bajó a desayunar sola. Hacía unos días que su madre no la acompañaba. Sonomi se encontraba en un nuevo viaje de negocios y aunque ellas hablaban por teléfono todas las noches, Tomoyo no pudo decirle nada de Eriol. No quería preocupar a su madre con estupideces de adolescentes.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que en la puerta de su casa había una persona esperándola.

- Hola – dijo la voz sumamente cálida y agradable de Eriol.

- Hola – no tuvo más remedio que responder al ver que se situaba a su altura y comenzaba a caminar a su lado.

- ¿Te encuentras ya mejor? El otro día me quedaste muy preocupado y no he sabido nada de ti en el fin de semana. Además Sakura no me quiso decir nada cuando la llamé. Estaba muy rara…

- Tranquilo ya me encuentro mejor. Me… - pensaba rápido para inventar una excusa. No quería decirle que era por su culpa – me pinché cuando estaba cosiendo y me mareé al ver la sangre. Gracias por preocuparte – no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver como se interesaba por ella, pero desapareció de repente cuando pensó que se interesaría más por Meiling.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Eriol al notar el semblante triste de su compañera – Hay algo más, ¿verdad?

- No, que va. Imaginaciones tuyas – mintió descaradamente.

Poco más fue lo que hablaron en el trayecto hacia la escuela, y luego en esta Tomoyo le evitaba a toda costa.

Así pasó toda una semana. Tomoyo no quería encontrarse con él bajo ningún concepto. Aunque no podía evitarlo de esa manera en clase, puesto que se sentaban en pupitres contiguos. También le veía en los ensayos de la obra. Él no paraba de preguntarle a lo que respondía con escueto monosílabos.

Eriol veía que algo no marchaba como debía y se pasaba todo su tiempo intentando estar con Tomoyo. Ponía demasiado ahínco en sus empeños.

Por otra parte, al estar tan pendiente de ella y ella tan pendiente el evitarlo, Tomoyo no notó que Eriol y Meiling casi ni se hablaban.

Cansado de esa estúpida situación, Eriol pensó en pedirle explicaciones a Tomoyo. ¿Habría hecho él algo malo para que le evitara de esa manera? Pero sabía que tal como estaban las cosas no iba a conseguir nada con ella. Tenía que pillarla desprevenida. Pensó en ir a buscarla otra vez a su casa, pero ahora iba al colegio en coche. Y si iba a su casa no querría verle. De repente su mente se iluminó ante una gran idea.

-.-

Los días seguían pasando y los exámenes acabaron. Ya estaban próximos las vacaciones y el estreno de la obra de teatro. Los ensayos, que se llevaban a cabo en el amplio salón de actos del colegio, ocupaban la mañana de los alumnos.

Tomoyo se encontraba contrariada respecto de la actitud de Eriol. De la noche a la mañana, ya no la seguía, ya no la preguntaba y aunque tristemente lo reconociera, ya no se preocupaba por ella… Una pequeña y soñadora parte de su cerebro que quizás habría pillado la indirecta de que no quería verle y se habría retirado noblemente.

Por eso se relajó, volvió a respirar tranquila, desconocedora del plan de Eriol…

-.-

El salón de actos estaba vacío. Todos se habían ido ya, pero ella seguía allí repasando el guión completamente sola y él no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Había costado, pero al fin lo consiguió. Sakura sospechaba algo de sus intenciones, por eso era que no dejaba a Tomoyo sola ni a sol ni a sombra. El único que sabía algo de sus planes era Shaoran… Seguro que se le había ido de la lengua con su novia.

La observó tranquilamente escondido entre las sombras que dejaba la puerta. Estaba hermosa. No lo podía negar. Tiempo hacía ya que se conocían y desde entonces no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. Esa pequeña había cautivado su corazón de una manera descomunal. Parecía tan frágil. Incitaba a Eriol a abrazarla para que nada pudiera dañarle, a acariciar su pelo, su rostro, besar sus labios…

Decidió actuar ante de que su mente siguiera jugándole malas pasadas, cerró las puerta tras de sí sigilosamente. Ella seguía ensimismada en su lectura.

Avanzó con cuidado hasta situarse detrás de la figura femenina y se deleitó con su perfume. Tomoyo siempre olía muy dulce.

- ¿No crees que es ya demasiado tarde? – dijo él casi en un susurro para evitar que se asustara. Ella suspiró resignada y volteó a verle - ¿Por qué me evitas?

- No te evito – musitó bajando la mirada. Él posó una mano en su mejilla, rozándola con infinito cuidado. Subió los ojos hasta encontrarse con los suyos. ¿Era decisión lo que expresaban sus profundidades marinas?

- ¿Por qué me evitabas? – volvió a preguntar acercándose más hacia ella, tomando sus manos, evitando que huyera. Pero la aplastante fuerza de sus penetrantes ojos hacía imposible cualquier movimiento en la chica. Ella no quería contestar – Bien Tomoyo. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, porque no me voy a ir de aquí sin hablar antes contigo – para darle más valor a sus palabras se sentó, como ella, al borde del escenario con sus manos entrelazadas.

Tomoyo reunió el escaso valor que tenía. Que saliese de esa conversación lo que quisiera…

- Besaste a Meiling – le cortó antes de que empezara a protestar – Vi como se te tiraba al cuello, Eriol. ¿Vas a negármelo? – negó con la cabeza – Se me vino el mundo encima. Creí que, por un momento, sentía lo mismo que yo. No quería verte porque me sentía traicionada, yo… - no iba a llorar, pero las lágrimas ya mojaban sus mejillas – Me sentí celosa. No quería verte y recordar lo miserable que me sentía… Habías jugado con mis sentimientos… - su llanto creció impidiéndola hablar, pero Eriol entendió. Se acercó más a ella, hasta tenerla entre sus brazos para poder consolarla.

- No te voy a negar que Meiling me besó, pero yo no le correspondí. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando es otra chica la que ocupa mi corazón? – Tomoyo le miró a los ojos. No había rastro de mentira en ellos - ¿Cómo poder hacerlo cuando tus sentimientos son los mismos que los míos? – ella sonrío al ver que le estaba citando una de las frases de la obra – Dime, princesa ¿tú que sientes? – poco a poco fue cerrando el espacio que separaba sus labios, hasta que se vieron envueltos en el dulce contacto. Tomoyo le correspondió como respuesta. Los labios de Eriol eran extremadamente apasionados, dulces, cálidos… Un mar de sensaciones recorría el cuerpo de Tomoyo felicidad, plenitud… Había renacido de nuevo en los brazos de Eriol, quien acariciaba lentamente sus labios, delineándolos con la punta de la lengua, profundizando el ansiado beso.

Cuando se vieron sin aire, pararon a regañadientes. Sus labios rozando, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sus cuerpos unidos, abrazados.

- Te quiero – susurró ella para no romper el mágico momento.

- No más que yo – le contestó antes de volver a sus labios.


End file.
